The Thing About Love
by lone-star-woman
Summary: Diane's return leads the team to reflect on love, pain, family and friendship. Torchwood AU. And finally an epilogue with Tosh/Andy, Owen/Rory and Jack/Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Torchwood not mine, yada yada yada, BBC, yada yada yada, boo hoo, yada yada yada.

**Author's note: **This is AU Torchwood because the idea of dead Owen depresses me when there's so much fun to be had with live Owen, especially with his confused relationship with Rory. Basically, I reworked the story that inspired An Excellent Boyfriend into something that I am more comfortable with.

Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

**Cookie Time: The Calm Before The Storm**

The team sits around the boardroom table at lunch time finishing the remains of a Chinese meal. Owen leans back in his chair and announces, "Okay, that's it. I'm stuffed."

"There's always room for fortune cookies," Jack says with his irrepressible grin. "It's cookie time!"

"Were not going to do the whole 'in bed' thing are we?" asks Tosh.

Jack tosses each member of the team a fortune cookie. "That's the whole point of cookie time!"

"Let's get this over with," Tosh mutters. She opens her cookie. "_All is not lost._" She shakes her head. "I can't say it."

"In bed!" Everyone else exclaims.

"There's hope for you yet, Tosh," Owen says. "The cookie says so."

Gwen reads hers. "_You are most likely to give than give in_... in bed."

"Gwen Cooper always completes a job to satisfaction," Owen jokes. Gwen punches him hard in the bicep.

"Sound like Rhys is a lucky man," Jack comments. "Ianto?"

The Welshman looks Jack in the eye and raises his eyebrow. "_Magic time is created when an unconventional person comes..._ in bed."

Jack looks at Ianto as if he could devour him at that moment. "This is the reason cookie time was created."

"Should we leave the two of you alone?" Gwen asks.

Ianto and Jack both consider it. Jack responds, "I could always use some magic time."

Gwen cringes. "I was joking!"

Jack breaks open his cookie. "_You have unusual equipment for success... _in bed."

"Who writes these fortunes?" Tosh asks.

"I thought mine was accurate," Ianto replies. "I'm thinking of sending a fan letter."

"I haven't read my fortune yet!" Owen says. He opens his cookie and reads it aloud without looking it over first, "_An alien of some sort will be appearing to you shortly_..."

"Hey, team!" Rory says when she appears in the door. "I guess I'm a bit early for my check-up." Owen shoves the cookie in his mouth.

"We were just wrapping up lunch," Toshiko says. She's relieved that cookie time is over.

Rory looks around a the table. "Chinese food! I had that last night. I got a cookie that read, 'Life is not a struggle. It's a wiggle.' Isn't that hilarious?"

Owen gets up and heads for the door. "I'll get the exam room ready."

"Sometimes a bit of struggle isn't so bad," Ianto muses.

"What you and Jack do on your own time is your business," Gwen mumbles.

"Well, golly, what did I miss?" Rory asks.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Jack says as he kisses her on the top of her head.

"Imogene gave me the sex talk, Uncle Jack," Rory replies. "As I recall, she used a slide show with diagrams and statistics. She was clinical, but at least she was thorough."

"My father gave me a lengthy talking to about girls," Ianto says. "In retrospect, maybe he should have really warned me about boys."

"Am I that much trouble?" Jack asks.

Ianto winks at his Captain. "The best kind."

"That's enough, lads," Gwen scolds.

Tosh gets up from her seat. "Well, back to work."

"We still on for Saturday night?" Rory asks.

"Sure," the computer expert replies.

Jack smiles at them both. "What's Saturday night?"

"I'm being roped into a girl's night out," Tosh says.

Gwen immediately feels left out, "I didn't realize that the two of you have become such good friends."

Tosh feels guilty, "It's no big deal, really. We thought that you and Rhys had plans. Saturday night is date night, right?"

Gwen sulks, "You're right. It is date night. If you'll excuse me..." She leaves the room. Tosh follows her.

"How's the moving going?" Jack asks Rory.

"Still got loads of books to unpack and pictures to hang, but Ianto offered to help tonight if you can spare him."

"As long as you don't work him too hard."

Rory gives Jack a knowing look. "I know. That's your job. If you'll excuse me, I think Owen is waiting for me."

She leaves the room, leaving Jack and Ianto in the boardroom. As the Welshman cleans up the room, Jack sits at the head of the table, unable to get Ianto's fortune out of his head. A small smirk appears on the face of the younger man. "Once I'm done in here, I'm doing some filing in the archives."

"Do you need any help?"

"Maybe." Ianto says, raising an eyebrow. "Shall I expect you?"

"Oh, I'm coming."

"Of course you are, sir."

xxxx

Owen looks over the results of Rory's latest medical check-up on the computer screen as she sits on the examination bed in the hub. It's been a month since their make-out session in the hotel room, and they have not been alone in the same room since, nor have they spoken about what happened, or rather what did not happen.

"So what's the verdict?" she asks.

"Your brain function has been getting stronger. It looks as if you have been growing brand new connections since the last check-up we did. Any problems with energy leaks?"

She shakes her head enthusiastically. "Nope." Then, she thinks about the question for a while. "Well..."

"Well what?"

"I'm not sure if this is actually a medical problem, but..."

"I'm your doctor. You should feel comfortable telling me anything."

"Does the whole patient/doctor confidentiality thing apply in this situation? I don't want Jack reading this on my file."

"He is my boss."

"Yeah, but I don't think he's going to want to know this. Just promise me that this is just between us."

Owen mutes the volume to the CCTV microphone. "All right, but why the secrecy?"

Rory hops off the bed and looks up at the stairs to check for prying eyes. Although she doesn't see anyone, she leans into Owen's ear anyway, "When I have an orgasm, I light up like a casino in Vegas."

Owen drops the medical chart, spilling the contents of Rory's file everywhere. He scrambles on the floor to pick up the sheets of paper, knowing full well that there is no way to play this off.

Rory continues. "You can see why I don't want Jack to know about this. It's a bit embarrassing."

Owen's voice raises an octave. "And how..." He clears his throat and asks in a normal voice, "And how do yo know this?"

Rory turns beet red. "I was curious, and on my own one night. Well, you can imagine the rest."

Owen coughs. He's unable to look her in the eye. "Um, yeah. I, uh...I get the picture."

"This isn't weird for you?"

"No...I'm a professional." If it were any other person, any other alien, he might have made a dirty joke by now – several dirty jokes actually. However, he reminds himself that this is the boss's niece, whom he respects and should never get involved with.

The alien nods in an exaggerated manner. "Right. Of course. Absolutely."

"Have you tried with the watch on?"

"Yes, of course. The energy control feature on the watch was sort of the variable in my, um, experimentation. With it, it's like a human experience, but the pay-off is not as... intense."

"Yeah, that seems to fit your, er, medical profile. It's probably just normal, nothing to worry about."

When Tosh runs into the room, Owen sits in his rolling chair and pushes himself as far away from Rory as possible.

"Owen," the computer expert says. "There's something that you should know."

xxxx

After making love during work hours, Jack enjoys fixing the younger man's tie. It's a ritual that they have adopted signaling that play time is over, and it is time to get back to work. Yet the intimacy of the ritual gives Jack an enormous amount of pleasure. They never speak to each other at this time. There is never any need for words. In fact, words would only spoil the moment. Ianto always places his hands on Jack's hips and gazes into the Captain's eyes as he works the knot into its proper place. When Jack is done, Ianto always rewards him with a soft, lingering kiss. Jack sometimes tries to steal another kiss, but Ianto will deny him, leaving the older man with an exquisite hunger for the next encounter. Then, it's Ianto's turn to fix Jack's braces, and he enjoys running his fingers along the length of them, feeling Jack's chest underneath. Jack places the young man's hand over his heart, and they both smile at each other. After this exchange, they are ready to go back to their roles as boss and employee. Ianto clears his throat and adjusts his cuffs as he follows Jack into the main room of the hub.

Upon entering, Jack notices that Owen is sitting on the sofa of the R&R area. The doctor looks shaken and has gone pale which has caught Rory's attention and curiosity.

Gwen walks to Jack and says, "The Sky Gypsy is back. The plane is about to touch down at the airfield."

"Can I come along?" Rory asks. She turns to Owen, "If that's all right with you. I wouldn't mind taking a look at what's under the hood."

"Is the pilot alone?" Jacks asks. Gwen nods her head. "What do you say, Owen?"

"Fine with me," he mumbles. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a report to write." He goes back into the medical room.

"All right, Rory. You can come along. We've dealt with the pilot before. We know she's not violent."

"But she can do a lot of damage," Tosh mutters to herself.

* * *

**Footnote:** The cookie fortunes are real. I read them on a website called Weird Fortune Cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Other Women**

When they arrive at the scene, Diane has landed her plane and parked it in a hanger. She's aged a few years and has a scar on her cheek, but other than that looks practically the same. She is busy looking at the plane's engine and doesn't notice Jack, Tosh and Rory when they walk in.

"Welcome back," Jack says.

Her eyes widen as she recognizes Jack and Tosh. She appears a bit disappointed that Owen isn't with them, but her expression quickly changes to that of relief. "Captain Harkness. How long has it been?" the pilot inquires. She moves down the ladder with some difficulty and walks towards the Captain with a slight limp.

"Almost a year," he replies. "How long has it been for you?"

"Five... I think. I'm not quite sure how the timing works."

"It can be tricky. You remember Toshiko Sato?"

"Yes, actually I do," she shakes Tosh's hand. Then, she spots Rory, "Her I don't remember."

"She wasn't with us last year," Jack explains. "Let me introduce you to Aurora Templeton, one of the finest engineers that I have the pleasure to know. She's here as a consultant to take a look under the hood."

"That's _Dr._ Aurora Templeton," Rory says smugly. "I have a doctorate from the California Institute of Technology."

"That's impressive," Diane replies, amused by the wisp of a girl. "And you're going to look at my little engine?"

Rory shrugs, "Why not?" She takes off a pair of coveralls from a hook on the wall of the hanger and puts them on – though she has to awkwardly adjust the cuffs for them to fit. She then ties her hair back with a handkerchief. As Rory climbs the ladder to get a better look at the plane, Toshiko scans the plane for any anachronistic or alien technology.

"So how have you been?" Jack asks.

"You wouldn't believe the places that I've seen," Diane replies. "And the people that I've met."

Jack nods. "I can imagine. I'm surprised to see you in one piece – not to mention this little beauty," he says, motioning to the plane.

"It appears that she's had some help keeping it together," Rory says in awe of the engine. "You've had some work done."

"Just bits and pieces that I've picked up in future centuries. I had to keep her in the air. She's not meant to sit still for very long."

Rory removes a piece from the engine and hands it to Jack. "I guess sometimes you had to improvise as well," she says with a bemused look on her face.

"He was a piss-poor welder, but he was quite friendly and very willing to help," Diane replies. Tosh rolls her eyes.

"Must have been difficult," Tosh says. "Always relying on strangers. And lonely."

"How is Owen?" Diane asks.

"Then, you remember him as well?" Tosh retorts.

"He's fine," Jack replies. "He's at the hub."

"For a while, he just wasn't the same after you left," Tosh adds bitterly.

Jack clears his throat to get Tosh to stop her badgering. "It was a very risky thing to do to try to enter the rift again."

"One can't live without taking risks."

"One can't live without taking educated risks," Tosh says. "You could've ended up anywhere, perhaps in some inhospitable places."

"It was a stupid thing to do," Owen calls out from the doorway of the hanger. He thought that he would be overcome by anger, but the sight of Diane takes his breath away. He feels a familiar sense of longing in his stomach that he wishes would just go away.

Diane walks over to him, and as they stand in front of each other, the tension seeps into the hanger, threatening to choke everyone. "I thought that you might need a medical officer after all," Owen tells Jack. He glances at Tosh, but she just turns away, pretending to examine the plane.

Rory smiles at him, pushing a strand of hair away from her face. However, she manages to smear some engine grease on her forehead, causing Owen to snicker. He points to his head. Diane turns around and sees Rory checking her reflection in the windshield. She rolls her eyes in a self-depricating way and giggles.

"I think I need a cigarette," the pilot says. She walks out of the hanger.

Owen is about to follow her, but Jack stops him and asks, "Do you think you're up to this?"

"I thought about it. I think I am," he replies.

Outside the hanger, Diane leans against Owen's car and lights up.

"Your still doing that?" he asks.

"It's a hard habit to quit." She takes a drag to steady herself. "I've thought about you," she says, trying to start The Conversation despite Owen's sour mood.

Owen chooses to remain all business for his first meeting. "Have you been sick since I saw you last?"

"I did feel terrible about leaving you in that way, but I hope that you understood why I had to leave."

"Any new medical conditions since the last time I examined you?"

"Owen, please. Can we just talk for a moment?" She reaches out for his arm, but he brushes her hand away.

"Right now, I would just like to do my job if you don't mind."

"And if I answer your questions, then can we talk?"

"If there's time." Owen replies in a cold, yet professional manner.

Meanwhile, inside the hanger, Jack watches Rory work with a distant smile on his face. Tosh gives him a gentle nudge. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was thinking about how much she reminds me of Hector and Ana Lucia," he whispers so he doesn't distract Rory from her work. "Seeing her dressed like that, hovering over an plane engine, brings back memories."

"Good ones, I hope."

"Very good." For just a moment longer, he allows his mind to drift, but then, goes right back to work. "So what have we found?"

"A GPS system that I would give my right arm for," Tosh replies.

Rory takes off her watch and scans it. "It's the city of New York in 2896. And Cardiff in 3384. This maps all of the changes that the city will undertake millenniums from now. This is a pretty complicated piece of technology. The circuitry is gorgeous."

Jack snatches it away from her. "It stays with me."

"Hmm, figures. Just as we were getting intimate," Rory replies.

"You just concern yourself with that engine, _Dr._ Templeton," Jack smirks. "Since when do you throw your degree around like that?"

"Why shouldn't I be proud of my doctorate?"

"And that's all? It has nothing to do with Owen?"

"Now that you put it that way... She broke his heart, didn't she? If you must know, if I appeared a bit snobbish, well, yes, it has something to do with my loyalty to Owen."

Jack looks at her with suspicion, "You and he have become chummy."

Rory resumes her work, looking for damage. "We're just friends. He's a good guy to pal around with. Nothing more. I am no more loyal to Owen than I am to, say, Ianto."

"Is that why you didn't invite Gwen to your girl's night out?" He looks over to Tosh as well, but she chooses the stay out of the conversation.

It's Rory's turn to be a bit suspicious. "I thought we were discussing our intrepid pilot. Why bring up Gwen? Should I worry about the two of you?"

Jack is very matter-of-fact in his response. "She has Rhys. She's engaged."

"I just don't want Ianto to get hurt. He's a good man, Uncle Jack. He's a very sensitive man."

Jack can feel a chill run down his spine. "Has he said anything to you?"

Rory forces out a damaged part from the plane. "That's between the two of us. And don't pester him about it because you won't get anything out of him." The alien quickly changes the subject now that she sees her uncle's concern, which was the effect she was trying to get. "You know, I could use some of my connections at Templeton Industries to find the proper parts for the plane," Rory says. "I'll even fix the plane myself over the weekend."

"You don't have to," Jack replies.

"It's my pleasure. You know how I feel about machines."

"You're just like your father. When faced with a good looking engine, he practically drooled."

Tosh pulls out a small metal cylinder that has been wedged under the seat. It doesn't appear to have an obvious opening so there is no way to immediately check the contents. However, someone has painted the word "WHORE" in angry red letters on the top of it. "It looks like Diane has been making friends," Tosh says.

Rory moves down the step ladder out of curiosity. "What do you think it is?"

Jack shakes his head. "I'm not sure."

Only Tosh seems to be worried about the box, "I don't think we should toy with it. It was kept hidden for a reason."

Suddenly, the metal cylinder spews out a cloud of powder that falls over Jack, Tosh and Rory. They all begin to cough and gag as they breathe in some of it. Rory immediately breaks out in hives. Though she is wheezing and can barely see, Tosh takes the metal cylinder and seals it in a red box marked with a biohazard symbol.

"Owen!" Jack says over the Comm. "Do not come back in the hanger. This is a level one contamination protocol. All of us working on the plane have been affected."

"What the fuck happened, Jack?" Owen calls.

"Just get Gwen and Ianto on it. I'll explain it later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Confrontations**

Jack, Tosh and Rory are rushed over to the hub where they are stripped, showered and dressed in hospital gowns before being placed in separate clean rooms. Ianto, who is dressed in a Hazmat suit, struggles to hold Jack upright in the shower. He can't help but think about how different the circumstances were the last time they were in the shower together. But in just another turn of events, Jack's moans of ecstasy are replaced by his grunts of pain; yet the younger man shows no less care and devotion in his current task. Once Jack is safely in bed, Ianto promises, "I'll be back soon."

He meets Gwen, Owen and Diane in the autopsy room where the doctor scans the patients' vitals through the computer. The patients are all dealing with nausea, muscle pain and weakness, not to mention that nasty red rash all over their necks and chests.

Gwen touches Ianto's arm gently and says, "I need you to go back to the hanger and make sure that the site is decontaminated."

Ianto shakes his head. "No, you take care of it."

Gwen is a bit caught off guard. She tries to sound firm, yet reasonable. "That's your job, Ianto."

"I'm staying here." He doesn't take his eyes off the monitors to the patients' rooms.

Gwen can't think of a time when Ianto has ever challenged her authority. "While Jack is incapacitated, I am in charge."

"My first priority is to those three people."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of them."

Owen steps in between the two. "Just let him have his way, Gwen. I don't think you're going to talk him out of staying "

With Owen on Ianto's side, Gwen knows when she's been beaten, but she doesn't have to like it. "Fine, I'll deal with it," she says as she storms off.

Ianto nods at the doctor and says, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. The way I see it taking care of three sick people is the shit job."

"How bad is this?"

"Not sure. We're dealing with an unknown substance. I've run their blood samples through the computer, but nothing in the database matches the toxin. I'm keeping them in the clean rooms until I sort all of this out. Don't want them getting sicker since their immune systems have been compromised. Keep an eye on them while I get a sample from the biohazard container Tosh left me."

"What can I do?" Diane asks.

"You can go get me some coffee," Owen says without even taking the time to look at her.

Ianto hands her some money, not wanting to bother to show her how to use the coffee machine. "There's a coffee place not too far from here."

"I remember," Diane says.

As Diane goes up the invisible lift, Ianto calls out. "Lots of cream and sugar for Owen. I take mine black."

xxxx

Owen enters a sterile room, wearing an anti-contamination suit, to take a sample from the metal device. He opens the biohazard box carefully, but when he reads the word written on the box, he flinches as though someone has hit him. In a daze, he paces around the room and even punches and kicks a wall several times before he manages to calm down. He takes a few breaths before handling the box so that his hands can stop shaking. Eventually, he gets the sample and and leaves the room so that he can run a complete chemical analysis of the sample.

Back in the lab, while Owen is waiting for the computer to yield results and the lab rat he infected to show any changes, he watches his patients through the CCTV monitors. Ianto is in Jack's room jumping around like an idiot until Jack begins to throw up. Tosh squirms, trying not to scratch herself. Rory coughs violently. Then he notices that Diane is approaching the hub with the coffee. He runs out of the lab and to the lift. When they meet each other in the tourist office, Owen does not say a word, but the penetrating stare frightens Diane a bit. He escorts her through the entrance into the hallway.

Once inside the lift, Diane asks, "Have there been any changes?"

"Do you care?" Owen retorts.

"I feel responsible for this in some way. If there was something in my plane, something that could have caused all of this..."

Owen pushes Diane against the wall of the lift and pushes the emergency stop button. The coffee spills on Diane, scalding her skin. "You _are_ responsible. That toxin was meant for you!"

"What?"

"What makes you a whore, Diane? What did you do? Who did you hurt? Whoever planted this biological weapon wanted you to suffer. Only it's my friends who got poisoned."

The pilot is in tears as Owen will not let up. "I don't know what you're talking about, Owen! You're hurting me, Owen."

"It should be you in one of those rooms, unable to hold down food, scared out of your wits because you don't know what's going to happen next. All they wanted to do is help you."

"Owen, this isn't you!"

"What do you know about me? You didn't stick around enough to get to know the real me," he hisses. "You had your fun, like you always do, and left without a thought to the consequences." He begins to shout in her ear. "Do you even care about the kind of man I became after you left? I almost killed myself because of you. I shot Jack because of you." The alarm from Owen's PDA goes off. The doctor lets her go and starts up the lift again.

Diane is shaking as slides down the wall of the lift a broken woman.

xxxx

Inside Rory's room, Ianto panics as Rory begins to experience seizures. "Owen, I need your help!"

Owen rushes to nearest monitor to check Rory's vitals. "All right, Ianto. I'm here. Over on the tray, give her an injection with the green needle. That'll stop the seizure."

Ianto gives her the injection which causes the alien to go limp and pass out.

"Ianto, she's going into hypoglycemic shock. I need you to give her one unit of glucagon intravenously. She's trying to fight the toxin, but doesn't have enough fuel to do so. I'll be there in a few seconds." Owen turns to Diane, who has followed him into the room, and growls, "You did this."

Diane watches the young girl fighting for her life and wonders what she's done.

xxxx

Gwen walks back into the hub a bit exhausted after handling the clean-up of the airplane hanger. She is about to go into Owen's lab when she spots Diane sitting on the sofa in the R&R area. The pilot is still in tears.

"Oh, my God," Gwen exclaims. "What happened?"

"This is all my fault," Diane cries. "Tell him I had no idea of what was to happen. Please tell him that I had nothing to do with this."

"What the hell happened?"

"That girl, the engineer, took a turn for the worse."

"And the other two?"

"The same. Tell him that I do wish it was me in one of those rooms." Diane begs as she clutches Gwen's arm.

Gwen nods reassuringly, "I'll tell him."

Gwen rushes to the lab and asks Owen, "What is going on? Diane is hysterical out there."

The doctor rummages through the vials of medications to find something that might help his patients. He continues to work even as he talks to Gwen, trying not to give into his anger. "That toxin came from a biological weapon with her name on it."

"What?"

"Ask her about it. Go ahead. I don't want to speak to her. I don't even want to look at her."

Gwen returns to the R&R area and sits next to the pilot, "Diane, do you know of anyone who may have wanted to kill you?"

"You don't know what's out there. So much pain and fighting..."

"Do you know of someone who would want to hurt you for a personal reason?"

"It gets so lonely out there. I found myself in New York nearly two thousand years from now, not knowing a soul and without any money. I was helped by a botanist who let me work on his staff as an assistant. I was complete rubbish at it, but he kept me on anyway. He was unhappily married you see, or at least that's what he told me. He was just so kind to me, and he was in need of affection. We carried on for the next three months until his wife, a biochemist, found out. It must have been her who tried to poison me. She said that if I didn't leave as soon as possible she would kill me with her bare hands. I can't say that I blame her. He had fallen out of love with her, and she was trying to hold onto her life."

"We've all made mistakes in our lives. We've all done things to hurt other people. The amount of pain that woman was in does not justify her actions." Gwen takes a deep breath. "Were you ever in Cardiff in the future?"

"In the year 3384."

"Did you find Torchwood? They must have had a file on you. They could have warned you of what was to happen."

Diane sighs in exasperation. "The city had changed so much. There were aliens everywhere and coming and going all the time. It was easy to get lost in all of that activity."

"Did you try to contact Torchwood yourself?"

"I did. I got as far as the outside of the building. That's when I saw the Captain, at least what I thought it was the Captain. I thought I was looking at a ghost. So I ran."

"I see," Gwen says quietly.

"Do you think that Owen can save them?"

"I hope so. I really hope so." Gwen gets up and looks at the monitor. Tosh is completely miserable and frightened. Jack is bored and desperate to get out of the room. Ianto paces around the room as Owen examines Rory.

"Come on, gorgeous. You know that this isn't over yet," Owen says to her even though she cannot hear. "Give me some hope, just a bit of hope."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**In The Clean Rooms**

Rory wakes up and sees Ianto asleep in the chair with his head resting at the foot of her bed. While her head hurts and her muscles still ache, she no longer feels neither the nausea nor the abdominal cramping.

However, her windpipe still feels a bit scratchy from inhaling the toxin, and although she doesn't want to wake Ianto, she can't contain her coughing.

Ianto sits up, completely startled. He looks around as if he doesn't know where he is. When he sees Rory, he whispers,. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself," she replies. "You know something?"

"What?"

"I think I feel better."

xxxx

Gwen walks into Tosh's room carrying an IV bag. Tosh smiles and says, "I'm glad it's you."

"Really?" Gwen asks. "Why?"

"I never realized that Ianto could be such a mother hen. He keeps asking me how I am every ten seconds. Then, he fluffs my pillow and tries to pour water down my throat. He's very obsessive of the monitors. It's quite annoying."

Gwen changes the IV bag, smirking at the thought of Ianto as a mother figure. "He's just worried."

"And then I get worried." Tosh winces in pain as the fluid enters her body. "Am I ever going to get out of here?"

"Owen is working very hard to find an antidote. You know how determined he can be."

"But he's distracted by that woman. Why did she have to come back? Didn't she do enough damage the last time she was here?"

Gwen tries to change the subject, not wanting Toshiko to get worked up. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can answer a question for me."

"What's that?"

"Who's minding the rift?"

Gwen freezes for a moment and realizes that with Jack and Tosh out of commission, Owen working on an antidote, and Ianto cleaning up after three sick people, the city was suddenly vulnerable.

Tosh doesn't have to wait for a reply as she can see the answer written all over Gwen's face. "Get me my laptop, and I can keep an eye on it."

"No, Tosh. You need your rest."

"I need something to do. I'm going crazy in here waiting on Owen, and all I can think about is how when I get out of here, I am going to wring that woman's neck. That can't be healthy."

Gwen smiles. "Always the professional."

"Bordering on workaholic," Tosh jokes. She pauses and thinks about this a bit further. "You know, you have time for your relationship with Rhys. Owen has time to visit the pubs. Jack and Ianto have time for whatever it is that Jack and Ianto do."

"From what I gather they're very creative, so they must also have time to think of all sorts of activities."

"What about me? I come here, and my day is full. The work is challenging, and I feel useful and important. But outside of work, all I have is an empty flat with meals for one. I buy bottles of wine, but end up pouring most of them down the drain because there's no-one to share them with, and I can't drink the whole bottle before it begins to turn. There are so many side projects that never even get started, let alone completed."

"Is that why you had plans with Rory? Just a couple of single girls out on the town? Looking for trouble and someone to share it with?"

"Something like that. Well, exactly like that. I don't think I've ever been on a girl's night out. I think I was reluctant to go because I couldn't think of what to wear."

"You have no idea just how beautiful you are, do you, Tosh? And special?"

Tosh feels a bit embarrassed by Gwen's comment. "Enough of that. Just get me my laptop before the next alien invasion comes."

xxxx

"Any news about my girls?" Jack asks Ianto.

Ianto places a couple of books on the bed while he answers. "Now that Rory's seizures are under control, she is developing some sort of tolerance to the toxin. That information along with the chemical analysis makes Owen think that you are all suffering from heavy metal poisoning."

"So Rory will be okay as long as she's keeps her glucose levels up?"

"So it seems, which amuses her greatly because..."

Jack completes that thought, "You know how much she loves to eat."

"Exactly." Ianto has never been one for overtly romantic gestures nor flashy displays of affection, but to be so in tune with another person excites him greatly. It makes him feel as though he is part of something that was greater than himself.

"And Tosh?"

"No change."

"Right now, this must be harder for her than anyone else."

"Gwen is with her right now."

"That's great, but Miss Cooper hasn't been in to visit me."

"She's been busy."

"Doing what? Whatever it is, I hope that it includes getting me a 'get well' bouquet of flowers. This room could use a little color."

"It _is_ a clean room. White is the standard color for this type of set up."

"Not only am I not getting any flowers, but you're also getting smart with me?" Jack teases. "But seriously, what has she been up to?"

"Trying to get answers out of Diane, but that's proved to be of no help. Miss Cooper also made sure that the hanger was decontaminated."

Jack laughs. "Clean-up? Isn't that what you do around here?"

"She told me as much when she tried to get me to do it."

"But you refused, and she had to go. I guess you wanted to keep me all to yourself."

Ianto rolls his eyes and hands Jack a copy of _The Unbearable Lightness Of Being_. "I brought your book although I am certain I am breaking clean room protocol. Is that the one you wanted?" Ianto knows that the book is about a man who has problems with fidelity. In it, Tomas, the main character, rationalizes his philandering.

Jack accepts the book. "Yeah. Have you read it?"

"Yup. Even saw the movie."

Jack notices the Welshman's slightly judgmental expression. "Then you know, it's actually a good book. It has politics, rebellion, repression, sex."

"I know, but don't you think it's a bit heavy. You are sick."

"Don't read too much in my choice of literature. I'm with you and only you."

Ianto would like to ask him if it hadn't been for Rhys, would he and Gwen be together. However, given the situation, he finds the question inappropriate and in poor taste. Instead, he says, "I know."

"What's the other book?"

Ianto hands him a light, comic novel about a man and his butler. The butler in the book could do no wrong.

Jack smiles and lifts up the second book. "I think I'll go with this one."

Ianto takes back the other novel. "Could you blame me for wanting you all to myself?"

"Even looking like this?"

"I'm with you in sickness and in health."

_Till death do us part,_ Jack thinks to himself. Just thinking about that eventuality always leaves him with a pain in his heart. "What would I do without you, Ianto?" he asks wistfully.

Owen knocks on the door before entering, "Sorry to interrupt you lads, but I think I've got something."

Jack assures the doctor, "Don't be sorry. If you have an antidote, by all means share."

"I _think_ I have an antidote Basically, once the antidote chemically binds with the toxin, it'll flush itself out of your system. It'll be just like treating arsenic poisoning. The problem is that if I give you too little, it won't work. If I give you too much, the cure could might kill you."

"What are our alternatives?" Jack asks.

"So far, this is the only solution I've got, Jack. We're working with a toxin we don't really know much about, and do you have any idea how long it takes to develop an antidote and how much testing it takes? I'm doing the best I can."

"Then, test the antidote on me." Jack says. "We don't have much time to lose testing it on lab rats."

Owen looks at Ianto who looks as though he might get a little sick himself. However, the Welshman keeps his mouth shut.

Jack knows what he has to do. "Tosh needs me. What's one more death if it'll help her? I'll do this again and again if you need me to."

"I'll get the antidote ready," Owen says quietly before leaving the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ianto asks.

Jack is resolute. "Absolutely."

xxxx

Owen works out the formula several times before filling the syringe, but thoughts of Diane keep running through his head. He wishes that they never met. He wishes that she she had been swallowed up by an exploding star. He wishes that the sight of her did not make him feel so vulnerable and that he didn't find her attractive. He checks the CCTV footage of the street outside the hub where Diane has been standing for the past couple of hours. Gwen gave her an identification card and some money for meals and a place to stay, yet she lingers around the building. She still looks shaken and struggles keep her hand steady to light a cigarette. For a moment, Owen feels sorry for her and even feels compelled to apologize. However, anger proves to be a more powerful emotion, and he tries to channel it back into his work. He could have been happy if he never had to see her again. He was beginning to think of her less and less and was certain that he would forget her. Eventually. Maybe.

He walks back into Jack's room and administers the antidote while Ianto looks on.

"How long until we know if this thing works?" Jack asks.

"Maybe in the hour," Owen replies.

"Why don't you take a nap, Owen?" Jack suggests. "You look like you could use one. Use my room."

"Offering the four-star suite, are you?" Owen smirks as he says this. But before he leaves the room, he has to ask, "The sheets on the bed are clean, right?"

With a slight bow, Ianto says, "Yes."

"Right, cheers, mate." Owen turns to leave again.

Jack looks up at Ianto and nods in Owen's direction. "I think," the Welshman says as Jack snickers.

Owen walks out of the room, but stops to check on Rory. She is still weak, but the rash has disappeared. The sight of her puts his mind at ease.

"Don't you look like a million pounds?" he tells her.

"Must be the sexy hospital gown," she says sarcastically.

Owen takes the hood off of his anti-contamination suit. "I think I don't need this anymore. Your immune system is doing it's job."

"It's not fair that I'm getting better, and they're not."

"Let's see. You lost your breakfast and your lunch which led to seizures while your body was getting itself sorted out," Owen informs her. "Your body has been through plenty this afternoon."

"So the seizures were just from my mad hypoglycemia?"

"But your recovery has given me an insight to this toxin."

"Really?"

"You've given me hope," Owen says to her gently. "Try not to worry."

"While I'm stuck in this room, there's not much to do other than worry."

"If you continue to improve in the next hour, I'll let you out."

"What am I supposed to wear? My clothes have been contaminated, and you do realize that this doesn't have a back?" Rory says, tugging at the collar of her gown.

Owen clears his throat and looks away. "I'll find you something to wear."

"You know, you're a nicer man than you let on."

Owen thinks about how he treated Diane in the lift earlier. "No, I'm not," he replies cynically. "I should go. Jack just ordered me to get some rest"

Rory bites her lip and wonders if she said something wrong. She doesn't want him to leave feeling upset. "Thank you," she calls after him.

Owen doesn't turn around to reply. A verse of that Elliott Smith song "Pitseleh" pop into his head, and he can't help but think how apropos they are to his relationship with Rory:

_I'm so angry.  
I don't think it'll ever pass.  
I was bad news for you  
Just because._

xxxx

About an hour later, just as Owen had predicted, Jack struggles to breathe meaning that Owen has gotten the dosage wrong. After Ianto calls Owen, he frantically searches through the drawers for something that might help, even though he has no clue as to what would.

"No," Jack says in between wheezes. "Doesn't. Matter."

Ianto shivers as he watches the life drain from his boyfriend. Jack smiles for a split second before one final spasm. Then, all Ianto can hear is the sound of the heart monitor as it emits one long steady beep, indicating a lack of a heartbeat. The Welshman turns it off.

xxxx

Owen walks down the hallway, carrying a lab coat. He opens the door of Rory's room and tells her what happens. She grabs the lab coat from him She struggles to walk, but her leg feels shaky, causing her to stumble. Owen catches her and sits her back on the bed.

"I can do this on my own," she mutters as she puts on the lab coat.

"No you can't," Owen says as he opens a closet and pulls out a wheelchair for her.

The alien tentatively rolls into Jack's room, and although she knows that her uncle will be alive again momentarily, she still sobs. "I'm sorry," she cries. "I know... I know that he'll be back. I just... I've never seen him this way." However, not only is she thinking about Jack, but, being in the white sterile room, she also remembers watching her adoptive parents die.

Ianto gets up and moves the chair next to the bed to give her more space for the wheelchair. Owen leaves them staring at the lifeless body.

He walks into the room and pulls up the monitor on Tosh, who is in her room with Gwen. He knows that he should probably keep them informed, but at this moment, he cannot find the words. He has moved beyond anger. He only feels numb from fear.

In Jack's room, Ianto and Rory watch Jack, waiting for him to revive. "You must have gone through this several times. Does it get easier?" she whispers.

Ianto considers this question before he sighs. "There's usually not enough time to deal with it. There's usually work to be done, the city to save. No time to dwell. Perhaps I take it for granted that he'll always come back to life."

"But here, alone in the room with him, his death is the only thing that matters. It's all you can think about."

"And the pain he goes through coming back."

"At the risk of sounding selfish," Rory whispers. "I like knowing that he'll always be there."

"At the risk of sounding selfish, I like knowing that you'll be with him when I'm gone. When I'm a senile old man – if I live to be a senile old man – you will still be in your prime."

"Now that's an idea that I'm just beginning to wrap my brain around. I'll outlive you all. More and more each day, the reality of being so different is beginning to sink in, and it's not just fun and games. You know, Max has been trying to set me up on a blind date with an old friend of his. The problem is that he sounds like a nice bloke."

"Would you prefer someone with a nasty personality?"

"I'm worried that I might actually like this other guy and that he'll like me. That's just going to make having to lie to him even worse."

"Well, if this person becomes very important to you, when it comes time to tell the truth, if he really cares about you, he'll stay. Well, there'll be a period of awkwardness where you learn to regain trust, but he'll stay."

"Do you think so?"

"Trust me on this one." Ianto smiles at the thought of how far he and Jack have come. "No relationship works without effort."

Rory takes Jack's hand and sits on the edge of the bed. "You would know, wouldn't you?" she says affectionately. "This is all theoretical at this stage. Don't even know if I want to go. Maybe I should just be on my own for a bit."

"What about Owen?"

Rory shrugs. "He doesn't want me. He's made that clear."

"There's always Tosh," he suggests.

"She is cute," Rory replies.

Ianto's stomach begins to growl. "Excuse me," he says as Rory giggles.

"Ianto, are you so busy taking care of us that you've neglecting to take care of yourself?"

He tries to brush off the comment. "I'm fine."

"Your stomach begs to differ. Eat!" she commands. "I'll keep an eye on my uncle. I'm not one-hundred percent yet, but I think I can be of some use."

"Fine," Ianto says. When he gets up, his head begins to swim, and he realizes that he was hungrier than he thought.

xxxx

As Ianto is about to drive to the supermarket, he notices that Diane is pacing around the invisible lift. Ianto would like to feel angry at her, but that would only make him feel hypocritical. He knows what it feels like to watch his co-workers and innocent people pay for a mistake that he's made. He understands that sort of guilt, but he can't let her stay.

He stops his car in front of her and says, "You should probably find a hotel and get some rest."

"I can't rest," she replies.

"Could you at least find somewhere else to pace before you start drawing attention to the secret lift and to yourself?"

"I didn't think..."

"Well, good night," he says as he speeds away.

Diane watches his car drive away, and she moves from the sidewalk to the front of the tourist office. She chain smokes as she waits for someone to give her any news and, if she's very lucky, some sort of absolution.

xxxx

Rory begins to grow impatient as she looks at Jack's body and begins to wonder if she can use her energy to bring her uncle back to life. Maybe all it took is a few electrical impulses to kick start the process. She touches his hand and begins to feel around the nerves of his body, but gets nothing. To make matter worse, she has some trouble controlling her energy so it only comes out in short, faint and erratic bursts. However, where reason would tell her to stop, love tell her to keep trying.

And then, it happens. Jack's eyes open as if he has just awaken from a nap. Rory gasps as she absorbs his energy and senses the pain Jack feels when he comes back to life. Absolutely horrified, she collapses out of the wheelchair and onto the floor.

Jack's heart breaks as he watches her tremble and weep. "Rory, what did you do?" he whispers.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," she cries. "I never knew it was as bad as that."

"How could you know?" he replies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The Thing About Love...**

Rory can't stop shaking even after Jack has taken her in his arms and rocks her gently. She has stopped crying, but now appears shell-shocked as she struggles to come to terms with her brush with life. But he knows that he can always count on her resiliency. He knows that sooner or later, she will laugh with him as though nothing happened. She will learn to live with yet another horrible event in her life, and every now and again, the memory will make her shudder. However, she will acknowledge it and honor it before pushing it out of her mind to face the day. Gwen enters the room and sees the two huddled on the floor. In a few words, Jack tells her what happened and asks her to get him a change of clothes. Gwen protests, wanting a longer explanation, but Jack insists, "We'll talk later."

Owen gives Rory an injection that sedates her, and he carries her back into her room and places her in the bed. He brushes her dark, curly locks away from her face as the alien slowly drifts off to sleep. He chuckles as she begins to snore softly, but darker thoughts creep up on him. Because of his mistake, more work needs to be done.

As soon as Gwen places the clothes on the bed, Jack slips out of the hospital gown. While Gwen is a bit embarrassed by seeing him naked, Jack doesn't seem to mind since he considers modesty as just another quaint twenty-first century convention.

"I'll come back," Gwen says.

"You're already in here," Jack says. "And while you're here, where's Ianto?"

"He's out buying broth for Rory and Tosh. But that's neither here nor there."

"Try telling that to Rory. He would have stopped her."

"I thought you said she walks all over him."

"He would have stopped her this time."

"Are you upset with him?"

"No, it was just bad timing that he left when he did. I just know he's going to feel guilty about this when he finds out what happened."

Gwen insists on having the talk that Jack has promised her. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to offer yourself as a guinea pig?"

Jack cannot fathom why she would be upset at this. "You were with Toshiko who needed you more than I did. Besides, Ianto was already with me."

"Then, you could of at least called me in your room to tell me what was going on. I thought I was your best friend."

"You are. We'll make a deal. The next time I die, you'll have a seat front and center," he jokes.

"That's not funny."

"Ianto would have found it amusing," Jack says with a laugh. "He would have even made a comment about bringing popcorn."

"Is that what it takes these days to get into your inner circle? To laugh at your idiot jokes?"

"Now that's just insulting. Look, I didn't tell you because I didn't want Tosh to know what was going on. I didn't want to get her hopes up until we were certain that the antidote worked."

"It's not just the antidote, Jack. Lately I've been feeling a bit shut out. You have your little family, and I'm on the periphery. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you. I don't want you to forget that."

"I won't. I appreciate that." Jack has just about completed dressing, but his braces are still undone and his shirt is still unbuttoned. He pulls Gwen to him and holds her. He can feel her heart racing as he runs his fingers through her hair. Gwen holds him tighter when he kisses her on her forehead. She pulls away just slightly and looks up at him with her eyes full of longing. He responds by brushing his hand against her cheek, but suddenly it feels wrong. He realizes that this is the sort of thing that Rory was worried about. This was the sort of thing that would arouse Ianto's jealousy and cause him pain. Jack gently unwraps her arms from his body and steps away.

"Why him and why not me?" There are tears in her eyes as she asks, which Jack finds disconcerting.

He remains calm, but serious. "What are you asking me, Gwen? I want you to think carefully before you reply."

"I... I, um,... I thought that you and I..."

"Yes?"

"That we... I always thought that the two of you were just fuck buddies, and I understood that because you have your needs."

"It may have started that way."

"But not anymore?"

"No." Jack pauses for a moment. Although Ianto has never said the words, Jack knows this to be true. "He loves me."

"I love you, too," she says as she holds onto the lapel of his shirt.

Jack gazes into her eyes. "He _really_ loves me the way Rhys loves you. How can I ignore that? Why would I want to ignore that?" Jack's eyes even tear up a little. As he buttons his shirt and tucks it in his pants, all he wants to do is find Ianto and kiss him.

"I just don't want us to lose our friendship." Gwen tries to help Jack with his braces.

Jack takes a few steps back and puts them on by himself. "We won't, and I'm sorry that I've made you feel shut out. You, Owen and Tosh will always be like family to me no matter what."

"Yes, of course. You have Ianto, and we will always be just friends."

"The best of friends. Let's get out of here. I've been stuck in that bed for too long."

xxxx

Tosh listlessly types away at her laptop finishing a report. She struggles to concentrate on her work, but the cramps in her stomach are proving to be a bigger distraction than she's anticipated. When Owen enters wearing his Hazmat suit, she looks at him like a child who's been caught being naughty, but the expression on his face makes her apprehensive.

"I've screwed things up," he tells her. "Royally." He tells her what happened, trying not to wallow in frustration.

Tosh tries to be of some comfort. "I'm sure Rory was only trying to help Jack. She'd do anything for him."

Owen agrees. "The thing about love is that it'll always make you stupid."

"You don't really believe that."

"It's my personal motto." He sits in a chair and closes his eyes. "I'm glad you didn't have to see the look on her face – that agony she must have felt. This is why I'm glad I don't have patients anymore. Give me a dead alien to autopsy any day rather than having to see that."

Tosh hesitates before asking the next question. She's unsure if it's her place to ask him or if she really wants to know the answer. "You care about her, don't you?"

Owen's eyes pop open. He unsuccessfully tries to adopt a casual posture. "Yeah, I suppose. She's all right. I thought that you were opposed to me dating her."

"I didn't want her to end up like the other women."

Owen rolls his eyes. "Because I'm such a bastard."

"But I know you respect her, and I'm sure that the two of you have some things in common. Similar tastes in music and movies. She's sarcastic..."

"But in a jokey sort of way. Not like me. I'm such a mess, Tosh."

"I blame that woman."

"Diane?"

"I can't even bring myself to say her name. Look at what she's done to you."

"I was cynical before I met her."

"But even more so after she left."

"I yelled at her in the lift."

"Gwen told me. Good for you," Tosh says, but Owen still looks downcast. "Do you still love her?"

"No."

"Is that the truth?"

Owen pauses before answering, trying to choose his words carefully. "The woman loved her plane and her freedom more than she did me. Maybe there was a time when I wanted her back, but not now, especially after today."

"But seeing her opened that wound?" Owen doesn't say anything, but she knows that it's true. "You have to talk to her, Owen. But this time like a human being so you can heal once and for all."

"For fuck's sake, Tosh," Owen says. "Look at you, and you're talking to me about healing. I must have gone over that formula a half dozen times, and I still got it wrong."

"We are not going to retread that ground. I may be the last person to give advice about love, but I can give advice about all sorts of scientific matters," Tosh mutters as she begins to access Owen's file. She looks over his work, nodding as she reads, but the numbers catch her attention. She checks them against the information about the medication he used for Jack. She sighs as she closes her eyes in pain.

"It's all bollocks, isn't it?"

"No," Toshiko groans. "It's fine. The chemistry is solid. You've chosen the best medication. The formula is right. The problem is... when you converted from conventional units to SI units, you put a decimal in the wrong place."

"Tosh, I swear if you're joking with me," Owen warns.

"Would I kid about this being in the shape that I'm in? The rest of the work is on target, but you were probably just tired. It happens to the best of us."

"I wasn't tired. I was distracted by that... I feel like a moron."

Toshiko redoes the math on her laptop and sends the work to the doctor's computer in the lab. "Owen, I don't need a moron. I need your best if I'm going to get better. And your best is brilliant."

"Tosh, you are the best. Absolutely, the best. I'll get the antidote ready." he rushes to the door. "I owe you one."

"It's just as the cookie promised," Tosh says.

"What cookie?" Owen asks.

"The one from lunch. _All is not lost_."

Jack enters the room as Owen breezes by.

"He looks happy," Gwen comments as she enters behind Jack.

"We've got this thing cracked," the queen of all numbers replies.

Jack walks to the bed and kisses Tosh on her forehead. "Look at my little trooper. You know, part of the fun of being sick is getting a break from work, staying in bed, watching bad TV."

"You know you hated it as much as I do right now."

Jack rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I did." They look at each other and smile.

"I heard you died for me," Tosh says.

"Anything to get out of bed," he jokes. "It's no fun if you're not being restrained in it with silk ties and by someone with a dirty sense of humor."

Tosh groans a bit, but otherwise lets that comment slide. "Thank you."

"I'd do it again and again," Jack says to her. "I want you to know that. There is nothing more important to me than my team."

"If I wasn't scared that I might get sick all over you, I'd hug you," Tosh says weakly. "Of course, by this point, I doubt that there's anything left to throw up."

"Right now, your smile is enough," Jack says.

xxxx

As Ianto nears, he notices that Diane is outside in the car park, waiting for him to return. He sighs and makes a phone call before stepping out of his car. When the pilot approaches, he asks, "How would you like to help me carry a few items?"

Diane smiles and jumps at the chance, relieved that someone finally took pity on her.

Ianto hands her two bouquets of flowers and a single red rose, while he carries a couple bags full of items. He opens the tourist office and lets Diane in. "I just called in a order for pizza, so I'm going to have to sit out here for a bit." He steps behind the beads and searches for two vases for the bouquets.

"Is there any news about the patients?"

"Owen is still working on the antidote. He's finding it very tricky, but he's a good doctor so I expect him to come up with something soon."

"I so sorry..."

Ianto cuts her off, "You don't have to apologize to me." Ianto places the vases on the counter. He unwraps one of the bouquets and with a pair of scissors begins to trim the tips of the stems so he can arrange them in the vase.

"You look very tired. It must be a burden having to watch your friends is pain."

"I've had worse nights."

Diane picks up and holds the single rose as she watches Ianto work. "The thing about love is that you're always at it's mercy."

"Pardon?"

"It's always the same throughout space and time," Diane says bitterly. "People are so desperate to keep love that they'd do anything. They surrender to it. They lose themselves to it. People stop being who they once were to please the other person."

"Sometimes that change can be for the better," he says with a shrug.

"But no matter how advanced a civilization is nor how liberated they think they are, people still get jealous. It's like some huge cosmic joke. There's no such thing as soul mates nor 'the one.' There's always temptation around every corner, and yet human beings, even aliens, have this strange inclination to bind themselves to each other. They actually believe that their lives are not complete without this other person, that they will be shattered if the other person is not there when, in reality, life goes on. It always does. And there are so many possibilities out there." Diane makes her argument so passionately that Ianto can't tell is she really believes this or if she is merely being defensive about her past behavior.

"Perhaps there are. And I agree with you that life doesn't stop because of the absence of a loved one. But, in my experience – and you'll forgive me if my experience seems more limited than yours – the thing about love is that it can make you stronger than you ever thought you could be. In all of the chaos that the universe can unleash, when everything seems bleak, I find that it's a gift to have someone who can remind me of who I am, who I want to be, what I'm fighting for, and why I am sitting here late at night, waiting for pizza and arranging flowers when I can be at home and in bed. And right now, there's no other place I'd rather be than here. Well, not here in this room, I'd rather be with the person I love."

"Miss Sato?"

"Not her."

"Dr. Templeton? I thought she was with..."

"Owen?"

"Are they together?" Diane asks anxiously.

"Does it concern you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. Diane blushes. "The rose is not for her."

Diane's eyes widen. "Then, you and Captain Harkness?"

Ianto smiles at the mere mention of that name. "It still surprises me as well."

"No matter how much you love someone that love will eventually end. What about the hurt, the heartache?"

"There is no relationship without pain, but you have to admit that if the sort of love that binds people together never goes out of fashion, the benefits must outweigh the risks."

"Couldn't people just love one another and learn from each other and then leave each other without all of the needless suffering?"

"You'll pardon me for saying so, but that strikes me as unrealistic." Ianto's voice is calm and steady. He stands back and appraises the flowers to avoid direct confrontation. "What about Owen? Did you honestly think that you left him without causing him pain?"

Diane cleans up the clippings that Ianto has left behind. "I thought he understood."

Ianto looks at the CCTV monitor and, then, writes a note on a piece of paper. "I should inform you that once we've got the current situation sorted out, you will be interviewed about what you saw beyond the rift. Any information that you have about different planets will be especially useful to us. We also request that you go through a psychiatric evaluation as we like to know the effects that space/time travel has on individuals. You will be available for questioning?"

"Yes, of course."

"Very good." He gently leads Diane out the door where there is a taxi waiting for her. "I've found a room for you in a hotel where I'm sure you will be comfortable. I suggest you use it. But please understand that there is nothing you can do here tonight."

"I'm just a distraction," Diane mutters.

Ianto responds by placing her in the cab. He hands the note to the driver.

xxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Ianto announces over the Comm, "Gwen, Owen and Jack, the pizza is here, and it's waiting for you in the boardroom. I suggest that you get a slice while it's hot."

"Jack won't be joining us," Owen replies from the lab. "I've reinfected him so I can continue with phase two of the trial."

Ianto bites his lip and says, "I see."

"Don't worry, Ianto. Tosh and I got the dosage figured out. Jack is just being extra-cautious about trying it on Tosh, but I promise not to kill him this time."

"I might hold you to that, Owen."

"Ianto?" Gwen calls over the Comm. "I'm a bit busy at the moment, but if you'll save a couple of slices for me that would be great."

Ianto checks the CCTV and sees Gwen caring for Jack, who once again is showing signs of poisoning. Above him, Myfanawy screeches loudly demanding to be fed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm glad that some of you are having as much fun reading this story that I am having while writing and editing it. _

**Chapter Six:**

**St. Marvin's Eve and St. Marvin's Morning**

Ianto quietly eats a piece of pizza while Owen rants about the mistake he made with the dosage and about how it affected Rory.

When the doctor finishes, Ianto can feel the guilt begin to gnaw at him in the pit of his stomach. However, Owen has an ego to feed. "I'm sure Rory will be fine after she's gotten some rest," he says diplomatically.

Owen agrees but adds, "And she won't be mad at me because I screwed up. She'll just smile at me with that look of resignation of hers that always kills me and immediately start joking about something else. Why can't she just yell at people like a normal person?"

"Because she's not a normal person," Ianto replies.

"Can you imagine dating someone like that?" Owen blurts out. "Never having a proper argument? What about angry make-up sex?"

Ianto coughs loudly as a piece of pizza almost goes down the wrong pipe. He takes a sip of water before asking. "Have you thought about dating her?"

Owen wishes that he could take that last statement back, but he asks, "She say anything to you about...?"

Ianto chuckles, "About almost having sex with you on the night of the badgers?"

Owen mouths a swear word. "Of course, she told you. You tell Jack?"

"No."

"Keeping secrets, are you?"

"He understands. Besides, he doesn't want to know anything about her sex life. She's too much like a daughter to him. Come to think of it she's the only attractive person I know that he's never fancied at some point."

"He fancied me once?"

"For a brief second. Then you opened your mouth, and he came to his senses."

"Cheers," Owen mutters sarcastically.

"I should go feed the Weevils. I'm sure they're getting restless." Ianto removes the napkin from his shirt collar.

"Thanks for getting rid of Diane. I saw you put her in a cab on the CCTV."

"For the time being," Ianto reminds him. "You know, if you were to take Rory out for a cup of coffee, I don't think Jack would mind."

"Until I break her heart."

Ianto smirks at Owen's arrogance. "Because that's the only possible outcome of this hypothetical relationship?"

"What are you hinting at, Ianto Jones?"

"Think about it. She's wealthy, well-educated and not too hard on the eyes. She's a gear head with a sense of humor. Her taste in movies extends far beyond chick flicks. Men tend to be attracted to women like her."

"The same could be said about Tosh, and you can see how many dates she's been getting."

"Don't get me started on you and Tosh," Ianto retorts. "The difference between Tosh and Rory is that our alien is aware of her options. And she knows that there's no rush to settle down."

"You saying I'm not good enough for her?"

"That's not for me to decide, is it?"

Owen knows that he is right but will never admit it. "I should get back to the lab and get things ready. I think the toxin has had enough time to spread through Jack's system," Owen says.

"Yes, of course," Ianto replies.

xxxx

After feeding the Weevils, Ianto turns his attention to Tosh. He enters her room with her flowers and a bowl of chicken broth. When he pries away her laptop, Tosh protests.

Ianto says, "I'm doing this for your own good. The last alien we encountered was called an Arythomis, but you've managed to type a string of consonants that makes no sense whatsoever."

"How do you know I wasn't typing in an alien language?" Tosh asks.

"Because that species communicates in sign language and pictographs. You need your rest."

"What if something happens, and no one is watching the rift?"

"It's Friday night. It's an alien holiday. It's St. Marvin's Eve," Ianto jokes.

"The Martian?"

"Yes. Now, eat your broth."

"Yes, mum," Tosh teases.

Ianto rolls his eyes, but he actually feels like a mother.

"Ianto?" Gwen says over the Comm. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Gwen?" he responds politely.

"It's Jack. He's wondering what's keeping you."

"If you'll excuse me," Ianto says as he bows to Tosh. "The Captain calls."

"I understand. That cute, little grin says it all," Tosh replies. "By the way, thank you for the flowers. They're lovely."

"You're welcome. They are the least you deserve. Do you need anything else?"

"My laptop?"

"Get some rest. That's an order, young lady," he says in his best parent voice.

Ianto meets Gwen outside of Jack's room. Gwen reaches out for his arm and says, "He's all yours. Take good care of him."

"I will," Ianto says quietly. He notices that Gwen's eyes look a bit misty. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just stress," Gwen replies as she walks away.

In an instinctive move, Ianto reaches up to straighten his tie, but realizes that he is wearing his Hazmat suit. He checks his reflection against the window into Rory's room and pauses to take a look at her. She's still asleep and is being fed through a tube. He picks up her bouquet of flowers from a cart in the hallway and places them in her room so that they will be there when she wakes up. Then, he picks up the rose and enters Jack's room, hiding it behind his back.

"What took you so long?" Jack asks.

"I had mouths to feed, and the non-natives were restless. Myfanawy almost took my head off when she swooped in for her meal, and Janet was particularly bitchy today."

"Has there ever been a day when Janet wasn't bitchy? Maybe we should talk to Owen about developing Weevil-strength Prozac."

"I also made time to get you this." Ianto gives him the rose.

Jack's heart melts as he accepts the rose. "You really are something special."

"I try," Ianto replies.

"I owe you a nice relaxing weekend."

"You do, don't you?"

"Just you and me," Jack murmurs. Jack winces in pain.

"And hopefully without vomit."

Owen walks into the room, "Ready for round two?"

"Of course. You have no idea how eager I am to get out of this bed," Jack replies as he looks into Ianto's eyes.

Owen administers the antidote while Jack holds onto Ianto's hand "Okay," the doctor says. "I'll keep an eye on your stats, but I think we've got a winner here."

"Let's hope so. For Tosh," Ianto says.

"For Tosh," Owen repeats.

xxxx

In less than an hour later, Jack's rash disappears and the stomach cramps subside. Ianto takes off the hood to his suit and leans over to kiss Jack, but the Captain shakes his head, "Not like this."

Ianto strokes his lover's face and kisses him on cheek.

Secure in the knowledge that he's found the right dose, Owen gives the antidote to Tosh. He would have liked to see her face when he told him that they had succeeded, but she is already asleep. Not even the prick from the needle wakes her. "Probably for the best," Owen tells her. "You'll wake up, and everything will be better."

xxxx

Rory wakes up at the crack of dawn, and the first thing she sees is her flowers from Ianto. She stops the flow from the IV bag and takes out the needle. Upon noticing that Owen has left his lab coat on the chair in her room, she smiles and puts it on so that she can take a walk around the hub. From the main room in the hub, she looks the CCTV footage to check up on everyone except for Gwen who is on the sofa in the R&R area. Tosh is still asleep in her room. Ianto is curled up next to Jack in the clean room while the Captain holds onto him tightly. Unable to locate Owen on the CCTV, she sighs and disconnects a broken monitor from Tosh's station and begins to repair it.

Gwen wakes up and is surprised to see the alien. "Having any luck?"

"It's only a monitor," Rory replies. "No big deal."

"I thought that you and Jack would have a lot to talk about."

"He doesn't know I'm awake. He's with Ianto, and I didn't want to disturb them."

"So you are okay?" Gwen asks, referring to what the Light Keeper felt when Jack came back from the dead.

Rory holds up a screwdriver and responds, "I'm dealing with it."

"You know, it might be nice if we got to know each other better. I know I don't have as much in common with you as Tosh or Ianto, but I think we could still be friends."

"Perhaps, but I'd like to make one thing clear. I think that Jack and Ianto are a good fit."

"You didn't think that Jack and I..."

"I see the way you look at him sometimes," she says with her eyes fixated on her work. "I recognize that look."

"Jack loves him."

Rory giggles giddily. "Did he say that to you?"

"Not in so many words, but it's obvious."

Rory pick up her handbag and gets her keys out. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Could you stop by my house and pick up something for me to wear?"

"I can do that. Although I might stop by my flat first and change and to see Rhys. He's probably worried."

"Take your time." Rory writes down the code for her security system on a piece of paper and hands it to Gwen. "Thank you for doing this."

"Anything for a friend of Jack's," Gwen replies with a smile.

xxxx

Inside Jack's bunker, Owen gets up from the Captain's bed and pulls on his pants. When he looks at himself in the mirror, he notices a photograph of a shirtless Ianto on top of a bed with his bottom half covered up by a sheet. Ianto smiles at the camera with an expression on his face that is a mixture of embarrassment, lust, and sheer happiness. Owen contemplates scanning the photo and sending it in an e-mail to the girls which would cause endless amounts of mortification for the tea boy, but he also feels envious that Ianto has someone who can make him feel that way. He tucks the photo back into the frame of the mirror and climbs up the ladder into Jack's office where he checks the vitals of his patients. Both Tosh and Jack are doing well, but Owen feels a slight rush of panic when he discovers that Rory is not in her room.

When he enters the main room of the hub, he walks behind Rory who is testing the newly repaired monitor, but unintentionally frightens her. She gives a high-pitched yell, which startles Owen who jumps back. Rory begins laughing and playfully hits Owen. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

He gently takes hold of her arms and pulls her towards him, "Yeah, but it's good to see you on your feet. You're so much fun when you're fiesty."

She frees herself and takes a couple of steps back. Her eyes are practically pleading with him to catch her. "It's amazing what a little bit of rest and being fed through a tube will do for an alien. By the way, the stuff in the IV. Yummy!" she adds sarcastically. "Must have the recipe."

"Shut your face," he tells her. Owen reaches out and tries to tickle her sides, but Rory grabs his wrists and pushes him away.

"Oh! I see how it is. I was going to give you a big hug and a thank you, but now..." She hugs him anyway and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Owen holds her a little longer than he should. When he finally lets go, his eyes dart all over the room to avoid making eye contact with the alien, "Don't thank me yet."

"Why not? Both Jack and Tosh look better, and I feel a bit dizzy still, but I'm fine."

"Your stomach took a beating yesterday. For the next week, you are on a restricted diet. No coffee, no alcohol, no citrus fruits, no peppermint, no tomatoes, no spices, no chili peppers. In short, you are to avoid any acid-inducing foods."

"No spices!" Rory protests. "What am I supposed to eat?"

"You'll sort it out. And it's not just you on a restricted diet. Can you imagine having to deal with Jack when he's without Ianto's coffee for a week?"

"I shudder to think about it."

Owen reaches for her hand, but hesitates. "I couldn't give you the antidote," he says sympathetically.

"Because I didn't need it. I love my immune system."

"It's still in your body. Your blood still has the toxin."

"What does that mean?" Rory stammers, suddenly feeling worried.

"You'll be fine. The toxin will eventually be filtered by your kidneys. Until it does, just try not to bleed on anyone. If you do cut yourself, your blood should be treated like a biohazard."

"I see." Rory makes the face that upsets Owen.

"And no sex until the toxin reaches a safe level. I'm not sure if you can transmit it that way, but..."

"Just to be on the safe side. I get it. How long do you think it'll take?"

"I don't know. Months maybe. But I'll run weekly tests. I'd try the antidote on you, but the medication will also bind with the copper in your blood."

"And that might give me anemia-like symptoms," she adds, showing some knowledge of her condition.

"Or worse. You rely on larger amounts of metals in your blood. That's one of the things that separates your species from humans."

Rory nods, "Yup. Well, the no-sex thing shouldn't be too hard. It's not as if I'm getting any offers these days."

"Yeah," Owen mumbles.

Rory cringes. "I'm sorry. That comment wasn't directed at you. Is there anything that Torchwood needs fixing? I fixed the monitor the monitor as you can see."

Owen looks at it. "Nice work. That's been down for ages. I'm sure Tosh will appreciate it." Then, Diane appears on it. Once again, she paces outside the tourist office. Owen can feel the anger rise up inside him once again until Rory reaches for his hand and squeezes it affectionately.

"I'll be back in a tick," Owen says before exiting the hub. As the lift door closes, he tries to think of things that he wants to say to Diane. He should apologize for the way he treated her, but he should tell her how he felt when she left and how he feels now that he's seen her again. With so much to say, his thoughts get cluttered in his head. He would have gladly stayed in the lab, looking over the Jack and Tosh's vital signs, or in the hub with Rory, teasing her and making her laugh. But he has to see Diane. Tosh was right. Now is the time to heal and move on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**Closure Isn't Easy**

Having spent hours in the hub, Owen squints when he steps outside as his eyes take some time to adjust to the natural light. As Diane walks to him, the sun hits her hair giving it a soft glow, and Owen fights the urge to reach out and touch it. Diane stands awkwardly before him, unsure of what to do with her hands and still frightened by the incident in the lift. They walk along the docks until they find a place to sit. For a while, they say nothing, not knowing where to start.

Owen decides that an update to his patients' condition is the best place. "In case you're wondering, I've found an antidote that worked. They all have scarring along their gastrointestinal tracts and Tosh has ulcers, but following a special diet and a regiment of antibiotics for the next week should take care of that. They'll need additional bed rest for today and possibly tomorrow, but I expect them to make a full recovery."

"I'm glad to hear. And you've been with them all this time?"

"Yeah. Well, that's my job."

"They're obviously special to you."

"That small group is all I have. Maybe you don't need anyone, but I need them."

"And I feel awful for putting them in danger. You have to believe me."

"I do. I know it wasn't your fault – not entirely your fault anyway."

The pilot shudders, but knows that she is partly to blame. "Haven't you ever done something that you regretted later?"

"I have. Luckily, the bloke never found out. He's still with her, and they're happy."

"Whereas I may have wrecked a marriage because I was lonely. I did get lonely out there, Owen. I thought of you on so many days, wondering what you were doing. On some days, when things were awful, I wished I stayed."

"And what about the good days? Did you think about me at all?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth," Owen says calmly.

"Those were the days I was glad I left. There is so much beauty out there. I'm glad that I got to experience some of it."

Although her words hurt, Owen can at least appreciate the fact that she won't sugar-coat things. He could always count on her to be so candid. "Like what?"

"I saw beautiful towers that looked like they were made of glass, flowers as big as my head that gave off wonderful and intoxicating aromas, planes that flew so fast that they could barely be detected by the naked eye. My God, the future is so brilliant and overwhelming and amazing." She speaks with so much conviction, and her face lights up.

"I asked you to take me with you," he replies. "You refused."

Diane nods in agreement. "I know."

"And you said you loved me."

"I did. I do, Owen." She reaches towards him to touch his face, but he flinches.

"How can you say that to me after you left?" he mutters bitterly. "I opened up to you. I told you I was scared, and you turned around and deserted me. Do you call that love?"

"I love you in my own fashion, Owen. I love you in the only way I know how."

"It wasn't enough!" Owen hisses. "I used to blame the rift for taking me away from you, but it wasn't the rift, it was you who decided that I wasn't enough for you."

Diane shakes her head impatiently, wondering why he can't see things from her perspective. "What about me, Owen? What kind of life would I have had here, languishing on the ground when my first love is to be in the sky?"

"If you were patient, you would have gotten your license back."

"And what was I to do in the meantime? I would have been miserable, and would have made you miserable. Who knows what have happened? When the thrill of passion eventually faded, would you have honestly stuck by me?"

"I guess we'll never know," Owen retorts.

"I know what would have happened because I know myself," she says defiantly. "I have been with men who have tried to get me into a relationship on their terms, and I could never do that. Call me selfish if you'd like, but I did what I had to do to be happy."

"And are you happy? All alone without any family or friends? All of those adventures, and no-one to share them with," Owen says. "Ianto doesn't even like me very much, but he would gladly give his life for mine. If I told Tosh I was scared, she would hold my hand. Gwen has fought beside me day after day to save this world. Jack forgave me when he had no reason to. And yesterday? We all made sacrifices for each other because of the mess you left us. Part of love is sacrifice. You aren't just selfish; you're shallow if you can't see that."

"So you didn't come out here to talk to me? You just came out here to insult me some more," Diane says angrily.

"You could have shared in that life!"

"And it wouldn't have been my life! I would have been living through you!" Diane shouts. An older woman who happens to be passing by looks at the pilot; she appears to want to help, but hesitates. Diane ignores the woman and lowers her voice. "Why can't you understand that?"

"If life here would have made you unhappy, we could have started a life somewhere else." His voice sounds almost like a plea.

"What about your team? Do you think you could have left them?"

"They would have understood if that's what made me happy." Owen waits for a response, but the pilot doesn't offer him one. He throws his hands up and walks away. "It doesn't matter now."

Diane follows him and grabs his arm to stop him. "So this is what we have left, isn't it? Nothing left except resentment."

Owen sneers at her. "Maybe love just ends in a lifetime of resentment. Who needs that, right? Maybe I should just stick to a series of random shags."

"You shouldn't cheapen sex, Owen."

"And you can say that with a straight face? Now, who's being delusional? The sex is always cheap if you're not willing to put some effort into the relationship. Only I'm willing to admit that, and I'm willing to live with that," Owen says as he walks away.

Diane walks after him and pulls him around by the shoulder. She holds on to his shirt, refusing to let go. "Please, Owen. I don't want us to leave things this way. You do mean so much to me. You opened my eyes to so many possibilities, and for that I am eternally grateful. I just don't want you to hate me. I don't think I could bear that." Her hand loosens its grip and slides down his arm.

Owen recalls a time when that touch meant so much to him, and for a moment, he feels just a fragment of excitement. He seizes this moment and kisses her, but she doesn't respond with the same passion. "I can't hate you," he whispers in her ear. "I'm angry with you, but I can't hate you. It would be easier for me if I did."

"And what would you do with that hate?" she asks him mournfully, gazing into his eyes.

"It would have killed the memory of you once and for all," Owen replies.

"And then what?" Diane asks softly. "You have so much to offer someone else, Owen. That hate would have just gotten in the way of your happiness."

"Stop it," Owen pleads. "You gave me hope once, and then you took it away. Stop messing with my head."

"I don't mean to. I just -"

He interrupts her, unable to take any more of the conversation, "Just stop it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**Healing**

When Owen storms back into the hub, he takes a few deep breaths to get himself back into doctor mode. However, only Tosh is still asleep, and while it pleases him that she shows steady improvement, he's a bit upset that Jack has left the room without his authorization. In fact, he and Ianto are nowhere to be found. As he walks around the hub looking for them, he finds Rory in the vaults, watching Janet. To Owen's surprise, neither she nor the Weevil is agitated or frightened. Instead, they size each other up, mirroring each other's movements. Rory approaches the clear door and sticks her fingers through the holes so that Janet can catch her scent. At this point, Owen catches Rory by the waist and pulls her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks. "Jack would never forgive me if I allowed Janet to rip your fingers off."

"She senses who I am." The Weevil does not growl, but eyes Rory like a curious stray dog, wondering whether or not to trust the smarter, more powerful creature.

Owen lets the Light Keeper go, sliding his hand slowly across her stomach. Rory gasps and turns away, hoping he won't see her blush.

"How'd it go with Diane?" she asks.

He shrugs.

"That well, huh? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I can be a good listener," she insists.

"No offense, but you can't fix me like one of your robots."

"Pardon?"

"Look. You might be happier and more Zen-like than the Dalai-fucking-Lama, but we humans actually have to deal with anger. For us, it's very real."

"I used to be human, you know."

"This rage is who I am," Owen hisses. "This is what's left after the shit I've been through. And it's not just Diane. You had two sets of parents who'd do anything to protect you. You want to know what I had? A distant father and a mother who couldn't stand to be in the same room with me."

Rory reaches out to touch his face, but he angrily pushes away her hand. Janet roars fiercely at Owen and claws at the Plexiglas. The Light Keeper glares at the Weevil in annoyance. When she steps closer to the cell, Janet backs away, still alert, but clearly trying to avoid any trouble.

"I know I can't fix you, and it's not really my job," she says with a steady voice. "Ultimately, it's you who has to sort things out. I just thought that if you talked things out, it might help."

He moves towards her, but she puts her hand up, signaling him not to get closer. "I'm sorry I did that. I didn't mean it," he mumbles.

The sincerity of his apology impresses her, but she decides to play it cool. "Maybe you don't want to talk things out with me, but if I can just offer you a bit of peace so you could just stop and think, I will."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"May I?" Rory asks, reaching out to touch his face. Owen nods. Her fingers glow as she strokes his cheek.

Owen initially resists her, but she doesn't let go until he surrenders and all the tension disappears from his body. "What have you done to me?"

"Come on, doctor. You know I didn't do anything to your thoughts or your emotions. It's all physiological – just a nerve response. I'd say on par with deep tissue massage, except with less effort on my part. How did that feel?"

"Like I could melt, but this is just a band-aid. The anger will come back. It always comes back."

"Until it does, would it be too much to ask for you to enjoy that feeling of calm?" she pleads.

"No," he sighs.

"Now, how about some breakfast?"

Owen offers Rory his arm, which she happily accepts while Janet thinks back to sunnier times.

xxxx

Ianto sighs in relief as the water hits him in the shower. He doesn't seem to care that Jack had used most of the hot water for his shower that morning. After all, the Captain was the one sick for the better part of the previous day. He's just happy to see Jack out of bed and feeling better. He even begins to sing The Door's "Light My Fire." Clad only in his dressing gown, Jack smiles as he brushes his teeth, listening to his boyfriend's energetic rendition. As the older man gargles, Ianto opens the shower door and sings, "Try to set the night on fire!"

Jack spits into the sink and applauds. Ianto bows several times and grabs a towel from the rack.

"What got into you this morning?" Jack asks.

Ianto wraps the towel around his waist and presses Jack against the wall. "You want to know what it is?" Jack nods. "I finally get to do this again," the Welshman replies just before kissing Jack.

"You know, if I told anyone that you sing in the shower like that, they'd never believe me," Jack says with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I only give private performances."

"If I told anyone about half of the things we've done together, they'd never believe me." Jack leans in to kiss his lover's collarbone, taking in the scent of soap.

"It's your bad influence," Ianto purrs, giving Jack a small peck on the lips before slipping out of the embrace. He takes out his shaving kit and begins to apply the lotion while Jack leans on the door frame, watching him.

"I'd like to meet with Diane, today," Jack says.

"Are your sure you feel up to it?"

"I'm a fast healer, and I don't think that we should put it off any longer. She spent a lot of time out there. Maybe she's been lucky, but I'd still like to make sure she's okay."

Based on his conversation with Diane, Ianto says with some confidence. "She seems like a very strong woman."

"All that travel and without a companion can take its toll. Sometimes, it's just in ways that aren't easily detected."

"You don't think we'll have to send her to Flat Holm Island?"

"I don't know. Just track her down and bring her back as soon as possible."

"I'll do that. What about Owen?"

"Once he's examined Tosh, if everything looks okay, we'll send him home. He'll probably appreciate the rest."

"And Rory?" Ianto asks. "She's probably still somewhere in the hub, looking for things to fix."

"I need to talk to her as well." Jack steps behind Ianto and wraps his arms around the younger man. "Coming back to life like that is supposed to be my burden. I never wanted her to feel that pain."

Ianto puts down the razor and laces his fingers with the Captain's. "I know."

Jack gives his boyfriend a tender kiss on the shoulder and goes back into his room to get dressed.

xxxx

"You are putting too much milk in that. I like it a bit thick," Rory complains as Owen fixes a bowl of instant porridge. "I don't suppose there's any cinnamon? You know, cloves might be interesting."

"No spices," Owen says. "Christ, you're bossy."

"That's why they call me the boss lady at work," she replies.

"You're not the boss of me, woman," Owen retorts.

"That's right. I'm the boss of him," Jack says as he enters the kitchen. "Good morning."

Rory greets him with a hug. "Morning, Uncle Jack."

"You okay?" Jack asks softly.

She nods. "I am. You know what it felt like? When you came back to life?"

"What?" Jack asks.

"The energy is so pure and sharp, and all my nerves seemed to be firing at one time. It's disorienting and overwhelming, isn't it?"

"The first time it happened to me, I had no idea what hit me. I never want you to do that again."

"Enough said," Rory agrees. "But I don't regret doing it just once."

Jack sighs and shakes his head. Ianto appears at the door, carrying a cup of coffee.

"Morning. I love my flowers," Rory tells him.

"My pleasure," the Welshman replies.

Jack is about to take the cup from him, but Ianto gently stops him. "No coffee. Doctor's orders."

"And you're gonna drink that in front of me?" Jack asks. "That's cruel."

"I should give Tosh her breakfast," Rory says, trying to avoid any conflict.

"I should go check her vitals... again," Owen says, running for cover as well.

"Owen, once you're done, if everything is okay, go home," Jack suggests. "We'll keep an eye on things."

"Call me if you need me," the doctor says on his way out.

"One sip," Jack begs.

"Sorry," Ianto replies.

Jack pouts as the limitations of his diet for the next few days become a reality. "Then, kill me now."

xxxx

Tosh yawns and tries to stretch as she wakes up, but she's still feeling a bit sore. Rory puts down the tray, and Owen helps her sit up.

"Thank you," Tosh says.

"If you don't mind the company, I'd like to have breakfast with you," Rory says cheerfully.

"I'd like the company," Tosh replies. "So I guess we were right."

"Thanks to you," Owen responds. "I just wanted to check up on you before I went back home. I need a shower and a change of clothes."

"That sounds wonderful," Tosh says.

"I could run to your flat and get you something to wear," Owen offers.

"You'd do that?" Tosh asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. I figure I owe you one," the doctor replies.

"Just don't linger in the lingerie," Rory jokes.

"What kind of man do you think I am?" he responds.

Rory raises an eyebrow. "You really want me to answer that? From what I've heard, several choice adjectives come to mind."

Owen clears his throat. "Be back as soon as I can."

When he leaves the room, Tosh giggles. "You really enjoy giving him hell."

"The feeling is mutual, I think." Rory says with a wink. "Our friendship seems to be based on a playful antagonism. I must admit I like it. It keeps me on my toes."

"It just the way you flirt with him... I don't think I have that sort of confidence... to flirt with anyone, I mean."

"You catch Weevils, for goodness sakes. If I wasn't naturally electric, I'd run for the hills. How can possibly be afraid of putting yourself out there?"

"It's not as easy as you think, especially around someone I find attractive. I think too hard or worry about how I look or if I sound too daft or too boring. Then, if I can manage to talk to someone and he asks what I do, I can't tell him."

"You'd be surprised how many people know about Torchwood in certain circles."

"Really?"

"Don't get me wrong. People aren't aware of all the details or the rift or anything like that, but your secret organization isn't as secret as Uncle Jack likes to think," Rory responds. "At any rate, you are more than your job."

"Am not," Tosh says miserably. "But I have started a list. It's silly but it's just a list of things I want to do outside of work if I have the time."

"It's not silly. I think it's admirable and very organized. I like organized."

"You don't think it's too geeky?"

Rory laughs and asks. "You're seriously asking me? While I was earning my doctorate, I had a friend who taught Advance Calculus. As a prank, five of us dressed up like cheerleaders, went to his lecture, and cheered for him and his students whenever they solved an equation. That, Miss Sato, is geeky, but I have learned to embrace that side of myself, and bollocks to anyone who can't do the same. What's on the list?"

"Maybe, I'd like to buy some new clothes. Perhaps I could use a bit more color in my wardrobe."

"I'd help you shop, but Gwen and Ianto are probably best suited for that sort of thing," Rory suggests.

"When I first started working at Torchwood, Jack took me to buy new clothes."

"Did he?"

"Well, as you can imagine, he didn't want any employee of his running about in drab, shapeless jumpers," Tosh reminisces. "I just followed him around the shop while he piled articles of clothing in my arms. Then, I had to model them for his approval. Then later that day, it was time for hair and make-up to his specifications. I must admit, he did what he could to help me fit in. That's always been something that's never been easy for me."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Rory inquires.

"Well," Tosh says thoughtfully. "I'd like to learn to speak Spanish."

"I can help you with that."

"Would you?"

"Now here's an essential phrase: _Oye, chulo! Ven aqui y dame un beso!_" Rory says with just a bit of swagger.

"What does that mean?"

"Hey, cutie! Come here, and give me a kiss!"

"How is that essential?"

"It's not really, but I'd seriously give you a hundred quid if you said that to someone in public," Rory jokes.

"So when we have our girl's night out, what sort of chaos do you have in mind?" Toshiko asks. "Not that I'm worried. I just think it's best to be prepared."

"I'll keep the shenanigans on a beginner's level. Hmm... I rather like that word – 'shenanigans.' Are you looking forward to this now?"

"I spent the greater part of yesterday as sick as a dog, and all I could think about was work. Perhaps, it would be nice to think about something else. Or perhaps not to have to think at all."

xxxx

As Gwen pulls up to Rory's house, Rhys examines the nondescript two-story brick home with disbelief. "You're saying that an alien lives here?"

"That she does," she replies.

"It looks just like any other house in the neighborhood." As Gwen stands at the front door, Rhys looks around the property. "It even has a bloody garden."

"Well, it's not as if she's trying to advertise." The former police woman examines the door handle carefully and realizes that the button that she pushes in to turn the handle is scanning her thumb-print.

When she and Rhys enter, a sunny voice greets them, "Welcome to the Templeton residence. Please turn to your right and enter your authorization code into the computer."

"The house talks" Rhys says. "Now that is what I was expecting."

Gwen searches her purse for the code that Rory gives her.

"Please enter the code within the next minute, or this system will contact the police to report an unauthorized entry," the computer informs them cheerfully.

"All right, all right," Gwen mumbles as she punches in the numbers.

"Thank you," the house says. "Please enjoy your visit."

"Cheers," Rhys says. "Look at me. I'm talking back."

Inside, the couple finds an eclectic mix of antique furniture and technology. Yet, most items are still in boxes, and Rhys is highly tempted to search through them.

"Don't you dare," Gwen warns. She didn't want to bring him along, but she feels guilty about leaving him on his own the night before. However, now that he's here, his enthusiasm somehow puts her nerves on edge. After all, she's just gained a bit of Rory's trust, and all Rhys seems to want to do is snoop.

"Spoiled sport," he replies.

"Come on. Off to the bedroom."

"Where is the bedroom?" he asks.

The house responds, "Up the stairs, third room to the right."

"Thanks again," Rhys says as he laughs. He turns to Gwen. "Of course, you must be used to this sort of thing."

They find the bedroom, and while Gwen searches for clothes, Rhys stretches out on the bed. "You know, I missed you last night."

"I told you I was worried about Tosh and Rory so I decided to stay until I knew they were feeling better."

"And Jack?"

"Jack can take care of himself," she replies with a touch of annoyance.

"Somehow, I kept picturing you waiting on him hand and foot."

"Would I?"

"It's in your nature. You try to help however you can. But the thought of it made me feel just a bit jealous," he admits.

"It wasn't like that. Jack has Ianto," she reassures him.

"Does he? So is he gay?"

"I suppose," she replies.

"That's a relief," Rhys says. He gets up from the bed and places his hands on Gwen's hips. "Just glad that you didn't get infected," he tells her. "Somehow, I get the feeling that if it was you, I wouldn't have heard about it."

"Someone would have called," she says, turning around to face him.

"Do you think? The lot of you are pretty good about keeping people in the dark."

"Ianto would have called."

"That one seems like a good man," he tells her as he takes Gwen's hand and places it on his chest.

"He is." She tries to return to her task, but Rhys doesn't let her go until she kisses him. In fact, he kisses her several times until Gwen giggles.

"There's that smile. You've been grumpy all morning."

"I'm just a bit tired that all," she says, returning to the search for a less eccentric article of clothing, which is not an easy task given Rory's tastes.

"What do we have here?" Rhys asks, noticing a blue garment.

"Leave that alone," Gwen insists, but Rhys refuses. He pulls out a blue American cheerleader uniform with the symbol for pi on the front. The number for pi is written out to ten decimal places on the back along with the name Templeton.

He growls playfully. "That's very sexy."

She scoffs at the remark, but examines Rhys's face. "You're serious?"

"I can definitely see the appeal. Short skirt. Pom poms."

"For crying out loud, you're an old man!" Gwen shouts.

"Still got blood running through my veins." He holds the outfit up to Gwen.

She shakes her head and pushes it aside. "No!"

"Come on! She wouldn't know."

"Rhys, the walls of this house literally talk! Of course, she'd find out."

"Well, you owe me!" he says, sulking.

Gwen is a bit shocked by his attitude. "Owe you what?"

"I don't know. A little excitement!"

"So now I'm bad in bed, am I?"

"No," Rhys insists. "Not saying that at all. You're a very sexy woman, Gwen Cooper. It's just that, after a while, the sex can sometimes get repetitive. It starts with the boring sex. Then, no sex, and the arguing begins because we're not doing it anymore. Meanwhile, you're running around the city getting an adrenaline rush, and I'm at home cleaning the bloody oven. Then, we're in the same room with nothing to talk about." He pauses just so he can catch his breath. "I just don't want us to be that couple. I don't want us to drift."

"And you think pom poms would help?"

"I'm saying that maybe we just try something different. Maybe not that, but something – an adventure of our very own."

"Rhys, being with you is -"

"Is normal," he says, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Gwen considers Jack's go for broke attitude about sex and wonders if it was Jack asking her to play dress-up, would she refuse? She looks at Rhys and sees a hurt boy trying to play like the big kids. And she loves him for it. "You are my rock. That is very important to me. It just never occurred to me that you'd want to spice things up."

"I don't know," he whines. "I thought maybe we'd try."

"All right. Tonight, anything you want." She extends her hand for a handshake as if she was making a business transaction.

He doesn't take it and asks skeptically, "Really?"

"Anything at all," Gwen purrs sexily.

He pulls Gwen towards the bed, but she says, "Talking walls."

Rhys agrees, "But I'm not forgetting your promise."

xxxx

Having just stepped out the shower, Owen wipes down the mirror and examines his face before shaving. He finds himself paying particular attention to his appearance this morning, but he stops himself and wonders what for. He would have to see Diane again for her check-up and psychological review. Yet as much as he is still attracted to her, he knows that there isn't any point in sleeping with her even if she'd let him. The sex would just be very sad and laced with regret afterwards. He also doesn't see much point in fixing himself up so that she could see what she had been missing and eat her heart out. Diane has moved on, and he gets that.

And for the first time since the whole fiasco with the toxin had began, the anger remains at bay, no longer creeping up inside of Owen's body. In fact, the tension is gone; his muscles are relaxed; and he feels revitalized. And because of this, his thoughts seems clearer, and he comes to a couple of realizations. First off, he never got around to apologizing to her for his behavior in the lift. It was a shitty thing to do. Second, as much as it pains him to admit, Diane is right about one thing. If she had stayed, she would have been miserable without flying, and there wouldn't have been much he could have done. The demands of his job make any sort of relationship difficult enough, but dealing with a depressed girlfriend would have been too much. Even in his head, he knows that sounds brutal, but that's just the reality of working for Torchwood. In Owen's opinion, anyone who dated a member of the team would either have to be completely in the dark or as tough as nails.

And yet, as hard as he tries to come to terms that maybe he and Diane were never meant to be, the pain of not being wanted still lingers. That is something that he cannot rationalize away. And while he's tried to anesthetize it with drink in the past, it resurfaces again and again. It's made him hollow, and while he'd like to believe that there's still hope for himself, it terrifies him to give into that hope. What if that feeling is just an illusion?

Owen decides that he needs to hurry back to the Hub and grabs the first clean articles of clothing that he sees. After all, Tosh is getting restless and is just as eager to clean up herself.

xxxx

Jack tries to get his caffeine fix with a cup of tea, but it's just not the same. He's been spoiled by the brew made from freshly ground beans, and the scent rising from Ianto's cup is so inviting. It's Ianto's second cup; it hardly seems fair. "Any luck trying to reach Diane?" Jack inquires.

"Nope," the Welshman replies. "I've left messages at the hotel. I've checked the CCTV, but after what appears to be an argument with Owen, she disappears from the area. I suppose I can canvas the area. Perhaps she hasn't strayed very far."

"You think so?" Jack says as he inches his way towards Ianto's unattended cup.

"Well, she spent all of yesterday afternoon lingering around the hub, waiting for any news about the three of you."

The alarm on Gwen's computer starts to beep, and Ianto turns his attention to the message on his screen.

"Now what?" Jack barks.

"Found her. Diane tried to break into the hanger where her plane is being stored. The police are holding her in their custody. You don't think -" Ianto turns around and groans in disappointment when he sees Jack drinking the rest of his coffee. "I'll get the SUV."

"I'll meet you on the street," the older man replies. Once Ianto is out of the hub, Jack clutches his stomach, feeling the effects of the coffee's acidity in his vulnerable stomach. "Totally worth it," he says to himself as the invisible lift takes him up to the street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

**Busted!**

"No, it's your fault," Ianto says. "You are a grown man; you heard the doctor's orders; and you should have the self-control to follow them."

"But you left the cup of coffee out there in the open. I can't be held responsible when there's that sort of temptation," Jack says as he pops an antacid in his mouth.

Ianto sighs in exasperation and as Jack steps out of the SUV, he mumbles, "Cheater."

Jack meets him at the front of the vehicle and straightens the young man's tie. "If I'm a cheater, you're an enabler."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to keep my eye on you."

As they walk to the door of the police station, Jack comments, "I feel naked without my coat."

"Suddenly you have a problem with public nudity? Well, that's a first," the Welshman snickers. "Don't worry. It'll be ready for you this afternoon - decontaminated and clean."

"First my coffee, then my coat. Could my day get any worse?"

Ianto pauses before he opens the door to the station and delivers the bad news. "Owen says we probably shouldn't have sex until the toxin is flushed completely out of your system."

"And how long will that take?"

"Two or three days."

"I had to ask," Jack whimpers.

As the two men walk towards the holding cells, Ianto says, "Now, can we please try to act like professionals?"

"Yes, dear."

PC Andy walks up the men and shouts, "Hello, boys! How're things at Special Ops?"

"Peachy," Jack answers sarcastically. "We heard that you have a woman in custody who tried to steal an airplane."

"Yeah, she did try, didn't she? Funny sort of girl… I thought there was more to her than what meets the eye."

"Yeah, we're here to talk to her," Jack says, moving forward.

Andy follows them like an eager puppy. "Did Gwen come along?"

"No," Jack says with a playful smile. "But we're just as cute."

xxxx

Having given Rory her change of clothes, Gwen asks, "Have you seen Jack around?"

"He left with Ianto," she replies, taking a few steps towards Jack's office.

"Do you know where he went?"

Rory spins around and shrugs, "Don't know."

"Was there a problem that needed investigation?"

"Why would he tell me? It's not as if I work for him."

"He was poisoned yesterday, and he just picked up and left?"

"Yes, because he's Jack. He's fine, and if he runs into any problems, at least he's not alone." Rory gazes at the clothes Gwen picked with disappointment, finding the combination of skinny jeans and a green t-shirt with a drawing of an atom on it sort of boring. Now if she had paired the shirt with the pink tulle skirt and the fuzzy scarf, then it would have worked, she thinks to herself. And the jeans look better with the gold lamé top and…

"Did he say anything?" Gwen asks interrupting the alien's thoughts.

"Just that he had a small matter that needed his attention and to keep an eye on our favorite patient," she replies with a syrupy voice that she uses when she'd really like to snap at that people who annoy her. "Thanks for doing this for me."

xxxx

Jack saunters into the cell, never taking his eyes off of the detainee, as Ianto follows him in his restrained fashion. While Diane is happy to see that Jack is well, she's also embarrassed for all of the trouble she's caused and sits on the bench awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, hoping that the Captain will say something soon.

When he finally does speak, he quips, "As far as jail cells go, these aren't so bad. At least you have some room to move around. On the planet Hoya, they leave you in a four-by four cell that smells like a combination of wet dog and sour milk and strap you into a chair that is not ergonomically designed, I might add. The straps also chafe. Of course, I've only heard about it. Don't really know from experience."

"I wasn't trying to steal _my_ plane. I just wanted a look at it. I promised your lover that I would stay until you've taken my statement."

Jack furrows his brow at Ianto, who replies, "It came up in a conversation last night."

Jack turns to Diane and asks, "So you're staying until then, and after that? Are you planning to take any more special trips?"

"I don't think there's anything to keep me here," the pilot responds solemnly.

"Is this planet at this time such a horrible place?" Jack asks her. "Because I can tell you of at least twenty different places across the universe that are worse that your most frightening nightmares."

"How can I settle down in an ordinary life after what I've seen?" she counters.

Ianto sits next to her and asks her quietly, "What about your own personal safety? Do you have any idea what space-time travel can do to ordinary civilians?"

"I can take care of myself!" she insists. "Let me tell you both how I injured my leg. I was caught in the cross-fire during a battle while saving the life of a young, innocent girl. I know there is danger out there, but I think I've learned a thing or two about how to survive."

"Ianto, contact Helen and tell her that we're bringing a visitor to the island today," Jack orders.

Ianto pulls Jack aside and whispers in his ear, "Are you sure you want to take her there?"

"I want her to see what the rift can do to people. Just trust me on this," Jack whispers back.

Ianto clears his throat and says, "Will do."

xxxx

Gwen checks her computer for any rift activity, when she notices the CCTV footage of the airplane hanger. She immediately calls the Captain over the Comm, "Jack, Diane tried to break into the hanger."

As Jack is about to board the boat to Flat Holm, he says, "I know. We're taking care of it."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You can enjoy your weekend. One of us should have a pleasant Saturday."

"I don't really mind," she insists. "There's something wrong with the tracking system. I can't seem to find your location."

"I'll look into it as soon as I get back," Jack replies. He mouths the words "thank you" to Ianto while covering up the microphone of his Comm. "Now go! Spend time at home or paint the town red with Rhys. Just enjoy your day. We'll call you if we need you." Jack disconnects the Comm and turns to Ianto. "And I promised her yesterday to keep her in the loop."

"I'm sure you'll make it up to her somehow," he murmurs in support.

"So this is our weekend, huh?"

"That's what we get for being married to the job." With a mischievous smile, the younger man adds. "But at least the benefits are excellent."

As Jack gets off the boat he pulls Ianto aside and tells him, "As soon as we reach the facility, I'd like you to meet with the administration and address any of the staff's needs."

Although Ianto has known about the existence of Flat Holm for months and even read some of the patient's statements, he has never been beyond the administration building, and Jack prefers it that way. As they walk down the trail to the buildings, Jack is glad that Ianto is with him on this morning because he has to admit that the Welshman has a preternatural gift for anticipating the needs of others. It's what makes him an excellent employee and an amazing partner. Ianto knows that Jack's request isn't about busy work or about keeping him in the dark, but it's for his protection. Furthermore, he's there as Jack's moral support when he emerges from the horrors of the Flat Holm Facility. As Jack crosses the threshold, Ianto caresses the older man's elbow very lightly. Sometimes, a simple gesture is all that it takes. Sometimes, the presence of a loved one is enough. Jack doesn't turn around to see Ianto's small smile of support. He doesn't need to; he knows it's there.

Diane tries to project an air of detachment as she meets the different patients, but the veneer of the cool observer begins to wear away quickly after speaking with the fourth victim of the rift. The darkness of the buildings, the cold, the antiseptic smells, the faces of the emotionally and physically scarred men and women, their sad voices prove too much to bear. She exits the building in tears. Jack thanks Helen for her help and follows her.

"I am not one of them!" the pilot cries once she pulls herself together and catches her breath. "I refuse to be locked up like a prisoner. I'm fine."

"I didn't bring you here to make you a resident," Jack replies.

"You brought me here to convince me not to go back out there," she deduces.

"Yes, that was my intention. Did it work?"

Diane sighs heavily and pulls out a cigarette. She struggles to light it until Jack steadies her hand. "It gave me plenty to think about."

Jack taps his Comm and says, "Ianto, wrap it up and meet us at the boat."

At the docks, Ianto maintains a formal composure and unreadable expression, but when Jack boards the boat, he discreetly strokes the small of the Captain's back. Jack finds himself bolstered by such a subtle gesture that lasts only seconds. It is exactly what he needs.

xxxx

"All right, Miss Sato," Owen says in his best doctor's voice. "Your vitals are looking strong. More importantly, you are able to hold down solid food. I say you get dressed and get out of here."

"It's about time," she replies. "I love you all, but I can't wait to get out of here."

"Oi, you're not getting rid of us that easy. We've decided to keep you company today."

"We?"

"Rory and myself, of course," Owen replies. "You are still recovering, so Rory volunteered to keep you company."

"And you are joining her because…"

"She needs a chaperone to keep her away from spicy food," he chuckles. "Go on and get cleaned up so we can get out of here."

Owen steps out into the main hub and places Tosh's flowers at her station. Rory is lying on the sofa, listening to They Might Be Giant's "Birdhouse in Your Soul" on her I-pod and singing:

_"I'm your only friend;  
I'm not your only friend.  
But I'm a little glowing friend,  
But really I'm not actually your friend.  
But I am_…"

Rory takes off her headphones and moves her legs, giving him a bit of space on the sofa. As soon as he settles in, she stretches her legs across his lap.

"What are you listening to?" Owen asks.

"You can't guess?"

"Let's see. Some group that only geeks listen to, but not from this century…"

"Always making assumptions…" Rory remarks.

"But I'm right, am I?"

The doctor tries to take a look at Rory's I-pod, but she clutches it to her chest. He tries to grab it from her, but she guffaws and stretches her arm out over the side of the sofa, just out of his reach. Owen persists, almost moving on top of her while Rory squirms underneath him, pulling on his shirt.

Suddenly, he stops. He caresses her neck lightly as she slowly relaxes. Her lips part invitingly. Just as Owen is about to take the plunge, the cog door opens. He quickly jumps up from the sofa and into a nearby rolling chair. He also grabs a clipboard and places it over his lap while Rory tries unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. Both Jack and Diane can sense the tension between the two. Ianto coughs in order to suppress his laughter.

"I thought you left," Jack comments.

"I came back to drop of some clothing for Tosh," the doctor replies.

"Hello, Owen," Diane says politely.

Owen just nods.

Diane tries to smile at Rory, but it seems a bit forced. "Glad you're feeling better."

Having to deal with disagreeable people like her cousins has taught Rory to be civil. "Thank you for your concern." She turns to her uncle and says, "I was just waiting for Tosh. I was going to take her back to her -"

"There you are," Gwen interrupts as she enters from the archives with the manual for the tracking system. "Ianto, you should really take a look at the GPS. I keep getting an error message when I try it."

The Welshman glides to Tosh's station to take a look. Meanwhile, Jack, in protective father mode, glares at the doctor, and Owen's eyes dart back and forth between the Captain, the pilot, and the alien. His feelings alternate between shame, guilt and lust. Diane looks as if she'd rather be back in the holding cell than in this room, and Rory tries to think about circuits.

"Everything looks fine," Ianto states. "Must have been a small glitch in the system. As soon as Tosh recovers, I'll ask her to look into it."

Gwen watches at the screen in disbelief. She examines Ianto's face trying to discern if he's hiding something. She always thought she was good at catching people's bluffs, but his butler's face is unreadable. "I guess I must have typed in the wrong thing," she mumbles.

Tosh walks into the room, saying, "I am so ready to…" Her voice trails off when she sees Diane in the hub. She takes a deep breath to compose herself and slaps the pilot hard across the face. Rory and Gwen move to her side and pull her away. The men are absolutely stunned as they watch Diane rub the side of her face. No one runs to her aid.

Rory picks up her handbag and her flowers. "I think we'll get going now."

Tosh agrees now she got that off her chest. "I just need to get a few items from my desk."

Owen grabs his jacket and is headed for the door when Jack stops him. "I was wondering if you could stay in and give our guest a complete physical."

"Is that an order or a request?" the doctor asks.

"A request."

"I could stay for a couple more hours," Owen replies unenthusiastically.

"I can stay, too," Gwen offers.

Because he knows that Gwen will not let things go and he's to distracted by Owen and Rory's suspicious behavior, he can't think of another argument to send her home. "Fine. Ianto, why don't you take the day off? I'll call if I need you."

"Of course, sir."

Jack kisses Rory on the cheek before she runs off. "Take care of yourself, and follow the diet."

"Now, Tosh," the alien commands.

Jack smirks and kisses a surprised Toshiko on the cheek. Rory gestures over to Ianto who is also ready to leave. Jack rolls his eyes, but he gives his boyfriend a small peck on the lips. Ianto promptly turns beet red. "Now see what you've done," Jack says to his niece accusingly. "Does anyone ever say no to you?"

"There's work to do," Gwen reminds them.

"And good luck with that," Rory says, twirling around and heading for the cog door. "Come on, Ianto. You're coming with us."

"Sorry about that. You know, family," Jack says to Diane. "All right, Owen, let's get on with the medical exam."

xxxx

Throughout the exam, Owen keeps up a professional demeanor under Jack's watchful eye. As he draws blood from Diane, he tells himself that she is just another patient and not his former lover, not the person who broke his heart, and not the person he harassed in the lift. Her arm is just another lump of flesh he has to deal with. He avoids making eye contact as much as possible, addressing Jack when he reports that she appears to be in good physical health. What he fears is the resurgence of anger if he looks at her for more than a few seconds at a time.

However, even if Owen was attentive, Diane is distant, unable to get the images of the patients on Flat Holm Island out of her head. Had she ended up in the wrong place or witnessed the wrong event, she could have ended up like any one of them. She was sworn to secrecy so she could talk to anyone about it, but that really doesn't matter since she has no one. She thinks about the affection that the women showed Toshiko after the slap as they moved to protect their friend. "Family" Jack calls them.

After Jack escorts her to the boardroom, Diane continues to operate in a haze as she answers his questions about her travels with Owen and Gwen sitting as an audience. She spits out dry facts about the years she's visited and places where she's traveled. She also speaks of people she's met, but as she recalls names and faces, she comes to the realization that she just flitted through their lives without making any real connections, except for one.

"So what now?" Diane asks.

"You start a new life. You have an identity here and money in a bank account," Gwen replies sympathetically. "Emma lives in London now where she's working in a shop. She's quite settled and doing well."

"And John?"

"He's dead," Jack replies curtly without further explanation.

"What happens to my plane? I suppose you take it apart and study some of the parts that I picked up in future centuries."

"I think I can convince Dr. Templeton to restore it," Jack tells her. "By the time you earn your pilot's license again, it'll be ready for you. And if I know Rory, you won't have to pay you for parts or labor. She'll do it because that's what she loves to do or at least as a favor to me."

"And I'll have to wait to be able to fly. The same old story like the last time," Diane sayss.

"It's the best we can do," Gwen says. "I know how much flying means to you, but there are rules."

"And if I refuse?" Diane asks.

"Your plane is being kept in a secure hanger right now for quarantine purposes, but we can lock it away indefinitely," Jack informs her. "If you try to break in again, you will be caught, and we won't bail you out."

Gwen smiles at her kindly, "We are just trying to protect you. You've been very, very lucky, but one day that luck could run out."

The tears begin to stream down the pilot's cheeks as the reality of her situation hits her. "I suppose I don't have much choice this time."

"We're very sorry," Gwen replies.

"Of course, you are," Diane says bitterly.

"If you feel the need to talk, you can call me," Gwen offers.

"You can stay in your hotel room through the weekend on us," Jack tells her. "On Monday, Ianto will find you a place to live while you're getting back on your feet."

"I know the drill," she says. "What about my belongings?"

"Once they've been properly decontaminated, I'll get them back to you," Owen replies.

"You're a very strong person, and you have your youth and your health" Jack reminds her. "You can still rebuild your life. It'll just take work and patience."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

**Rebuilding**

Diane sits and waits in the boardroom, while Owen is going over the results of her blood tests. Jack and Gwen sit on the sofa in the R&R area, giving the pilot a bit of privacy to absorb what she's been told.

"She's going to be out there with all that information. Can't we give her a dose of ret-con?" Gwen asks.

Jack knows from the other rift victims that Gwen's idea won't work. Not wanting to share this information, he responds, "She's going to be grounded for a while, and right now all she has is her memories."

"Aren't you worried that she might talk to other people about us?"

"She won't," Jack replies firmly.

"How do you know?"

"Because she knows that she'll lose her freedom if she does talk. We'll continue to monitor her movements and her communications for the time being until we are sure that she is settled and not a threat to security, and there's nowhere to hide from us, baby," the Captain says with a shameless glee.

Gwen laughs, "So, I guess the weekend isn't an entire wash. We've still got all afternoon to enjoy ourselves."

"Barring any other disasters."

"Knock on wood."

Jack yawns and stretches his arms. "You know, I think I might head over to Toshiko's flat."

"Where I'm sure Rory's holding court," Gwen adds.

Jack chuckles softly, "Ever since she was a little girl, she's had this habit of walking into places as if she owns them."

"Ahh. I wonder where she gets that from," Gwen teases. "I wonder if Tosh can handle another member to her party."

"Maybe if you bring ice cream. Make sure it's strawberry," Jack tells her. "What about Rhys?"

"I won't stay too long. I promised him that we'd spice things up."

"Well, hello, Miss Cooper. If you're open to suggestions, I can recommend a few things that Ianto really likes…"

Blushing, Gwen shakes her head. "Really, I'm okay."

"You sure? I don't mean to brag, but I can make Ianto forget his name, his age, what country he's in, what planet he's on…"

"Yes, I'm sure. Rhys might be a bit too vanilla to play at your level."

Jack shrugs. "Hey, I offered."

Owen enters from his lab.

"Off to Tosh's, then," Gwen says, grabbing her things and exiting through the cog door.

"Her blood's clean and the blood cell count looks good -"

"You can hand in that report on Monday. You had a rough day yesterday. Get some rest," Jack tells him.

"Jack, about Rory and me…"

"That's none of my business," Jack replies with a sharp edge to his voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that there's nothing to tell," the doctor says.

"If you do pursue something with her, I hope that I can trust you to be cautious," Jack says sternly. "I'm sure that I don't need to tell you that she is special, and that the connections she makes with others are very intimate."

Owen nods, masking his anxiety. "Yeah, sure. I should go up to the boardroom and tell Diane she's free to go."

Owen walks into the boardroom where Diane sits at the table with her head in her hands, "Everything looks fine. We've got what we needed from you, and I'm sure that you are anxious to get out of here."

Diane glances up at him and nods, "Well, you wouldn't blame me for that, would you? And I am a bit hungry."

"I know a little place that serves decent Italian food. You up for it?"

"I thought you were done with me," Diane says in a barely audible voice.

"There are things I did, things I said…"

"It's been a difficult day, Owen. I think I need some time to myself, if it's all the same to you."

"I understand."

Diane stands up and leaves. Owen closes his eyes and leans on the table until his heart beats at a normal rhythm once again. He had let her go without apologizing. He opens his eyes and turns off the lights before heading out the door.

xxxx

When Jack arrives at Tosh's building, Ianto - now dressed in a very flattering pair of jeans - stands at the front door, carrying bags of groceries. He doesn't notice Jack sneak right behind him, allowing the Captain to surprise him with a small squeeze of his ass.

A very startled and angry Ianto turns around. "Oi!" When he sees it was his lover, he sighs, "I thought you were some pervert."

"I've been called that," Jack says with a wide grin.

The Welshman corrects himself, "I thought you were some random pervert."

"Just me. Love the jeans," he replies as he pushes the buzzer.

"Yes?" Tosh says over the speaker.

"Miss Sato, your food has arrived," Ianto says.

"Come up," Tosh replies.

When Ianto enters the flat, he jokes, "I found this guy outside, wandering the streets all by himself with nowhere to go. Can we keep him?"

Gwen and Rory giggle, as Tosh says, "As long as he's housebroken."

"He's housebroken, but he excites easily and that may prove to be embarrassing," the Welshman admits.

"My neighbor had a terrier like," Tosh muses.

Jack puts down the bags, throws his arm around the younger man, and licks the man's cheek. Ianto rolls his eyes, but enjoys it as well.

"I hear this is the place to be this afternoon," Jack says.

"I can't recall a time when my flat has ever been the place to be," Tosh responds. "I should get sick more often."

"Who is up for _The Umbrellas of Cherbourg_?" Ianto asks, pulling out a DVD.

The alien jumps up and down, while raising her hand, "I am! I am!"

Rory and Ianto sing a line from the movie in duet, "J'taime! No me quitte pas!"

"_The Umbrellas of Cherbourg_ it is," Jack chuckles.

Toshiko reads the summary on the back of the box. "They sing throughout the whole movie?"

"Every single bit of dialogue," Ianto says with a happy grin.

Which leads to another anecdote from the Captain, "I once had an experience like that. I was hit by an alien ray gun and didn't stop singing for three days."

Gwen shakes her head, saying, "If we ever find a gun like that, don't point it at me."

"Don't worry," Jack assures her. "I know who my first target would be." He winks at Ianto.

Tosh watches the rest of the group arrange their snacks, witnessing the transformation of her quiet little flat into the boisterous center of activity. She hit by a feeling of bliss, knowing that they are all there for her. Rory even makes sure that she doesn't have to lift a finger and takes care of every detail. And nobody in the room is faking their contentment nor glancing at their watches wondering when it's time to leave. How long has she been waiting for a moment like this one?

Jack watches Rory complain about the bland taste of the rice pudding and feeds Ianto a small taste with her spoon. The Captain is struck by the intimacy of the action, and yet their relationship has always been so clear. While they are affectionate with each other, they are unmistakably just friends with none of the sexual tension that often plagues male/female relationships, and they made it look easy. In fact if anyone asked them if they were a couple, they would probably burst with laughter and continue to chuckle about it days later. When he looks at Gwen, he wonders if they will ever reach that stage where they can sing duets without appearing like lovers, where he can hug her without wondering if it was too long.

Owen enters Tosh's flat just as they are about to begin the movie and mumbles about something about being late. However, the scent of beer coming from his clothes lets everyone know where he's been. Gwen offers to share her popcorn with him which he accepts. Wary of Jack's watchful eye, he sits across the room from Rory, who lies on the floor with her head propped up by pillows. He tries to concentrate on the movie, listening to the music and reading the subtitles since he was never good at languages and French always eluded him, but the hem of Rory's t-shirt is raised slightly, revealing a sliver of skin across her stomach which drives Owen to distraction. He thinks to himself, _What did Ianto mean when he said that she was aware of her options? Did she meet someone already?_

"Owen?" Gwen whispers, pointing to the bowl in his lap. "Do you need more popcorn?"

xxxx

On Monday evening, after arranging Diane's housing, Ianto returns to the hub and fixes coffee for Owen, Gwen and himself as Jack looks on wistfully from the greenhouse.

"I miss orange juice in the morning," Tosh says to him sympathetically as she takes a clipping from an alien plant for analysis.

"Well, it's just a small price to pay to prevent a perforated ulcer," Jack tells her. He steps out to the walkway and calls out, "Ianto! I'm gonna need to see you for debriefing." Tosh snickers, but the Captain says, "You know, that statement was actually work related."

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself," Tosh says, gaining her composure. She leaves the room as soon as Ianto enters carrying a coffee mug.

"How'd it go with Miss Holmes?"

"Everything went smoothly," the Welshman reports. "She's bought some new clothes, a few personal items and groceries, and she's settled in. Tomorrow, I'm sending her a few leads for employment."

"Give her a couple of days to adjust. This is a new life for her."

"You know, I was curious…"

"Yeah?"

"When you found yourself stuck on Earth in a different time, how did you adjust?"

"Not well," Jack replies. "I felt abandoned and, for a time, I was pretty angry. I drank a lot, and those days where lost in a haze, but I do remember passing out and waking up in strange beds. Sometimes, I woke up with a hangover to the sounds of gun blasts from angry fathers, husbands, wives. I reverted back to conning people to get money, but I was pretty rusty and ended up being killed on a couple of occasions."

Ianto winces.

"But I realized that was stuck here," Jack continues. "Once I got that into my head, I began to settle in. I started to search for meaning in my life, and after years of compromise, after years of waiting for The Doctor, I was lucky enough to discover that I had found it - right here in this place. I've been very fortunate to have seen so many wonders of the galaxy and to have met so many people, but I know that there's no other place that I'd rather be than this place at this time."

"Do you think she'll be as lucky?"

"I don't know. I hope."

"She seems… lost. It's as if her heart's been broken."

"I can't let her back out there. She could get herself killed or screw up the time continuum…"

Ianto touches his Captain's face gently and says, "I know. I'm not doubting your decision. It's just a bit hard to watch."

Jack takes the Welshman's hand and kisses his fingertips before kissing his lips. Jack chuckles briefly before letting his tongue slip into Ianto's mouth so that he can savor the kiss. As the kisses begin more intense, the younger man pulls away. "They might see us."

"But you taste so good," Jack purrs.

Ianto laughs and takes another sip of coffee. "One more kiss, but that's it. This is a place of work."

xxxx

On Wednesday, Jack enters the hanger where Rory has begun repair work on Diane's plane. Although the work is unavoidably dirty, the alien is quite meticulous about her work. All her tools are laid out according to use and size as neatly as a surgeon's tools. She has a chalkboard on the wall with a checklist of problems that need to be sorted out all listed in a logical order. When she greets him, he notices that she has her name embroidered on her coveralls, which are tailored to fit her and show signs of frequent use.

"I am so proud of you right now," he tells her.

With a sheepish grin, she replies, "Aww, it's just a plane, but thank you."

"I also never got a chance to thank you for organizing the party for Tosh on Saturday."

"It wasn't like it was planned. I just thought it would be nice to keep her company."

"It was fun, and it meant a lot to her." Jack says softly. "You really are your father's daughter. Nobody could organize an impromptu get together like he could. And he was so energetic and carefree. It's really no wonder why your mother loved him so much."

"They were so lucky to have each other."

"They always worried about you."

"You mean, falling in love with a human and then losing that person?" she asks. "Is it worth it?"

Jack cups her face in his hands. "After you lose someone, you'll have days when the pain is so terrible that you can't function. There will be days when it's nearly impossible to find any sort of consolation."

"But, what's the point of being in this world without love, without companionship?"

He holds her tightly, knowing what life has in store for her. She will search for connections with other people; she will love because that is in her nature; and, consequently, she will suffer even more than she already has with the loss of her parents.

Diane enters the hanger. "I didn't mean to interrupt. Ianto told me that you were here, working on the Sky Gypsy."

Rory steps away from Jack and waves to her. "Come on in."

Diane walks to her plane and runs her hand along the length of its body. She looks around the room and feels as thought she's walked into a surgical theater rather than a repair shop with her best friend as the patient. She takes a deep breath and faces the young engineer. "You seem to know what you're doing. Do you fly?"

"Nope," she says. "I design and build robots, actually. To accomplish that I've just studied all sorts of engines and hydraulic systems."

"You must spend a lot of time in a lab," the pilot says.

"Well, yes, of course, but I also perform practical tests out in the field," Rory says proudly.

Diane nods. "You seem very young to have a doctorate."

"I earned it at the age of twenty-four."

"You must be a genius, then," Diane says. She paces among the parts of her plane. "And I understand that you have a family that is well connected. You must be doing well for yourself."

"I am," Rory says with a small laugh. "And yet, it's not really easy to be a woman in the field of engineering. Despite the fact that we're paving the road to the future, it's still very much a boy's club."

"Try being a pilot in the 1950's," Diane replies. "Try being told that you belong in the kitchen."

"Or being leered at because you're the only female in a room full of men who spend most of their time at work and are without love lives."

"Or being detested for flying faster and farther than any man."

"Or being resented for being more innovative."

Diane smiles for the first time since she's entered the hanger. "The things we've put up with for what we love…"

"I do love my work, but I always bear in mind the advice my adoptive father gave me," Rory says.

"What's that?"

"Never live your life so that all that you're left with is just a big hunk of metal. He used to tell me that when he thought I was working too hard," Rory says as she puts on a leather apron and a pair of work gloves

"You must understand that she is more than just a plane. She represents my freedom."

"Don't worry. I'll do my best," Rory puts on a visor and picks up a blowtorch. "Now if you'll stand back…"

It eases Diane's mind that someone truly competent is looking over her plane, but it's difficult for her to watch a stranger lay her hands on her baby even if she's respectful. She stays for another hour until Rory decides that it's time to call it a day, and the engineer even offers to take her to her new home. Yet, when Diane reaches her building, the loneliness begins to weigh on her. Instead of going in, as soon as Rory motors away, she finds herself going towards a different and possibly hostile destination.

xxxx

Owen places a new dressing on the large scratch on his side from the Weevil attack from the previous day when his doorbell rings. He pulls on a clean shirt and strolls to the door with the idea that someone made a mistake and is actually looking for his neighbor. There's no way to hide his astonishment when he sees Diane standing in his doorway.

"I should have called," she says.

"Well, you're here now. You want to come in?"

"Actually, I think I'd like that Italian meal."

Owen can feel his heart leap up to his throat, but he grabs his wallet and keys anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Closure?**

By the time Owen and Diane order their food, they've exhausted their small talk. Both of them are nervous and make a few feeble attempts at eye contact, but at this point, they understand a successful evening is one that doesn't end in shouting or in tears.

They sit in silence for a bit until Owen asks, "Why did you come to see me this evening?"

"When you think of me, I don't want you to feel resentment or anger. It might be nice if we could be friends."

"Friends?" Owen repeats with the slightest hint of sarcasm. "I'm not sure if I can ever be your friend."

"Then why did you agree to take me out?" Diane asks.

Owen doesn't reply right away. Instead, he tries to find the right words, but finds it difficult. "I'm about to do something that I'm not used to. I know I'll feel better once I've done it, but that doesn't make it any easier," he replies. "I'm sorry."

Unable to believe what she's just heard, Diane leans in closer, "You're what?"

"I'm sorry," he repeats just a bit louder. The second time sounds more sincere. "I'm sorry for yelling at you in the lift. I was pretty awful."

"Apology accepted," Diane replies. "I really didn't mean for your colleagues to get sick."

"I know."

Her bottom lip begins to tremble, but she wills herself not to cry, "I wanted to love him."

"The man who was married to the woman who poisoned my friends?"

"Yes. I hoped that maybe I found my place in time and the man that I could grow old with."

"Even though he was married?"

"Maybe I was tired of being alone all of the time. I even started to try to convince myself he'd leave his wife, that he would chose me. I never had any illusions that we would have a conventional life with a house and children, but I believed that we could forge some sort of life together."

"Did you love him?"

"No," she whispers. "As much as he did for me, as much as I desired him, I knew I didn't love him. The most that I could muster was merely gratitude. Maybe you're right. Maybe I am shallow and incapable of love."

"Forget what I said."

Her voice cracks in her frustration. "I should have left him sooner, and no one would have gotten hurt. Maybe I did deserve your anger."

"No. I don't want to feel that way. I'd just like to feel…calm."

The waiter arrives with their meals which both use as an excuse not to speak for a while. A man at the table next to them proposes marriage to his girlfriend, and they both clap politely.

"Better him than me," Owen mutters.

"You don't think you'll ever…"

"No, not really my style. Besides, who'd put up with someone like me?"

"Dr. Templeton doesn't seem to intimidate easily."

"Not my type," the doctor says, and there is some truth to that statement since Owen had never thought about dating someone as unapologetically quirky as Rory.

With some effort, Diane concedes, "She is pretty, not gorgeous nor beautiful. Just very pretty."

"She's…" And for a moment, his face lights up as he thinks about her, but the thought of entering a relationship with her - or anyone else, for that matter - frightens him. When it doesn't work out, then what? "She's a bratty, bossy snob. She only follows rules when they are convenient for her. And she's always so happy. No one is that happy." But he knows that last part isn't true. He's seen her at her most vulnerable and that look sent shivers down his spine. "Plus she has a fashion sense that would even perplex Sienna Miller."

Diane is confused. "Who is Sienna Miller?"

"Never mind."

"I just thought that you and she…Forget about it."

"Forget about what?"

"Well, if she isn't your girl, then what was happening on the sofa at your headquarters?"

Desperate to change the subject, Owen asks, pointing to the cart, "Dessert?"

"I suppose it's none of my business," Diane says.

Owen waits for her to make a cheap joke, but she doesn't. It occurs to him that the people that he cares most about in the world would have taken a shot at him, but not Diane. Rory would have taken a shot easily and followed it with that naughty smile of hers that makes him want to… He reminds himself not to think about her. "Would you like some tiramisu or not?"

"No. I should probably just call it a night. I really should look for a job tomorrow morning."

"You could ask Dr. Templeton -"

"She's already doing enough. I don't want feel more indebted to her than I already am, nor do I want to feel like a charity case. I think I'll find my way." Her voice cracks a bit, "I hope I will."

"You could always write your stories down and publish under the guise of science fiction," Owen suggests.

"I suppose I could," Diane actually smiles.

At the end of the evening, Owen and Diane sit in the car in front of her building.

"I suppose I'll see you around," she tells him, not wanting the evening to be over because she knows that this may be the last moment she spends alone with Owen.

"Maybe."

She places her hand on his. "I wish you nothing but the best, Owen. I do."

"Yeah, you, too," he whispers, and he can honestly say that he means it. But he adds, "If you should need our help again, I'd rather that you didn't call me. I'm sure that Gwen or Ianto or even Jack will be willing to assist you."

"So this is it?" she asks, trying to be strong. "Why can't we start over?"

"Because I can't afford to make the same mistakes." Owen takes her hand off of his. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." And just like that, she gets out of the car and goes inside.

xxxxx

The purpose of Friday lunches - as proposed by Ianto - was to give the staff a chance to address any issues that have surfaced over the week in a relaxed, stress-free environment. However, the discussions have a tendency to become about sex. This week the topic of celebrity crushes has come up, and it's Gwen's turn to reply. "Brad Pitt, definitely Brad Pitt," she says over Thai food in the boardroom.

Owen rolls his eyes. "That is so original."

"Hey, I said nothing when you said Pamela Anderson," Gwen protests. "I mean, that's a bit obvious. What about you, Ianto?"

"Juliet Binoche," he replies. "She's so sophisticated and feminine."

Owen sighs heavily, "Leave it to Ianto to pick someone foreign and artsy."

"My male pick is Daniel Day-Lewis," the Welshman adds.

"You get two picks?" Tosh asks.

"Covering all bases," Ianto says with a wink. "Jack got two."

"Daniel Day-Lewis?" Jack mutters.

"What's wrong with him?" Ianto asks. "He's so intense, dark and brooding."

"He's a bit - I don't know - stringy," Jack replies in a huffy voice.

Ianto chuckles. "Stringy?"

"Scrawny," Jack insists. "The guy is a stick."

"I didn't realize you were judging," Tosh says in Ianto's defense.

"Well, he's old," Jack pouts.

"You're one to talk," Owen says with a laugh.

Jack points to Owen with a fork, sending a piece of squid flying across the table. "I look good for my age!"

Ianto pats Jack's arm reassuringly and takes away the fork. "Yes, you do."

"You know, the woman from the tourist board sort of looks like Juliet Binoche," Tosh comments.

Jack clears his throat. "Does she?"

"She looks more like Dame Judy Dench," Ianto says.

"All right, she does," Tosh admits. "It's just funny seeing Jack actually jealous."

When Tosh and Ianto burst out into laughter, Jack shouts, "I'm not jealous! Who started this game?"

"You did," Gwen says quietly, which makes the computer expert and the Welshman laugh harder. Gwen and Owen hold back their laughter successfully - for about two seconds until they crack.

"Look at the time," Jack says. "Back to work."

"Aww. Spoiled sport," Gwen mocks as she, Toshiko and Owen head to their work areas.

While Ianto cleans up the plates, Jack grabs him from behind by the waist, whispering menacingly in his ear, "Tonight, you're gonna to get it."

The blood drains from Ianto's head and into other parts of his body, making the Welshman feel just a bit dizzy. He stumbles forward bracing himself on the table, but Jack refuses to let him go. Only one word escapes from Ianto's lips, "Promise?"

Jack responds by kissing Ianto's earlobe before slowly releasing him and making a casual exit. Unable to focus on work, the young man collapses into a chair and exhales deeply.

xxxx

Back at his computer, Owen checks the clock one more time. Rory is due for her weekly blood test monitoring the toxin, but is almost twenty minutes late. She hasn't even bothered to call, or if she did, she certainly didn't call him. He tries to busy himself with paperwork, but he hates bloody paperwork and begins to tap his pen on his desk

Jack steps out of his office and opens the cog door with his wrist strap.

"Sorry, I'm late," Rory says as she enters the room. "I just got caught up with…lunch."

Owen catches his breath when he sees Rory who has obviously put a lot of effort in her appearance that day. She wears a early 1960's white dress with a red floral print on it paired with a red jacket that compliments the naturally tanned color of her skin. Her hair is swept away from her face and tucked in a soft, red brimless cap. It's over the top, vintage Rory, but the result is charming. The doctor thinks she's never looked better.

"How was…lunch?" Ianto asks, now fully recovered from the spell that Jack cast over him. He takes her jacket and drapes it over his arm.

"Lunch was very, very nice," she replies with a sweet little smirk.

"What was lunch?" Jack asks with suspicion.

"Rupert Epstein," Rory replies coyly. "Are you ready, Owen?" When she walks to the autopsy room, everyone follows.

"Rupert?" Jack asks.

Rory hops on the exam table. "He's just a guy that my assistant, Max, set me up with. We had a nice Greek meal, and then he took me back to his office so he could show me his Moog."

Jack rolls his eyes. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"A Moog is a synthesizer," Ianto states.

"Not just any synthesizer," Rory adds. "It's a hand-crafted, vintage, analogue piece of heaven. It's a cute, mini one." Owen snickers. "What?" she asks.

"Nothing," the doctor mutters as scans her with his alien tech.

"So is he nice?" Tosh asks with a giggle.

"Very nice," Rory beams. "And cute."

"Some of us have to work here!" Owen barks.

"Fine," Tosh replies. "We'll talk later, Rory."

"Okay," she says, waving at the rest of the team as they go back to their tasks.

"You seeing this guy again?" Owen asks once they're alone.

"I don't know," his patient replies. "Maybe."

"You're still on a sex ban," Owen reminds her.

"In that case, I think I might actually get to know him before anything happens. Usually, I just shag them straightaway, and then take the time to actually learn names and see what's what."

"Such a fucking brat."

"I know."

"This Rupert could turn out to be an incorrigible mama's boy or a complete psycho," he says.

"Glad you wish me well," she replies.

When he draws blood, she turns away and whimpers when he pricks her. She also clutches his shoulder. He places the blood sample in the machine for analysis. "Sorry, I haven't got a lolly for you," he tells her as he places a bandage on her arm.

"But I've got something for you," she says, pulling out something from her dress pocket. She pins a button with a little robot on it on the lapel of his lab coat.

"Cheers. You kept that in your pocket throughout your date?" he asks while looking down at the floor.

She lifts up his chin so that his eyes meet hers. "What if I did?" she asks softly.

Owen turns away quickly, much to Rory's frustration. "Your GI track looks fine. I think I can lift diet restrictions. Just go easy for a while. You know, go spicy instead of extra, extra spicy. I'll get you your blood results in a bit. Why don't you go up and chat with Jack or Tosh?"

"Right," Rory responds.

Owen examines the button she gave her and realizes that it's the same design that was on her t-shirt the day they first met, the day they made their first connection. He knows that she was trying to flirt, but if she could be happy with someone else, perhaps she was better off. That's what he kept telling himself as he waited for the test results.

As soon as he tells her that she's gotten rid of at least thirty percent of the toxin and should be clean in another two or three weeks, she announces that she has to leave. "I've got interviews to conduct. I still have to hire Vikram's replacement."

"Still haven't found anyone?" Jack asks.

"Who knew it could be so difficult to find someone new?" she replies.

She kisses Jack and Ianto goodbye, and as she leaves Jack's office, she awkwardly makes her way around Owen.

Jack notices the new button on Owen's lapel. "You didn't ask her out, did you?"

"I did not," he says respectfully.

Jack shakes his head in disbelief and tells the doctor. "You idiot."

While Owen stands about like a deer in the headlights, Jack googles Rupert Epstein. "Hmm. He is cute."

xxxx

In the lift, Rory chastises herself for getting emotional over another rejection from Owen. Well, at least she walked away with her pride. However, it was her pride that prevented her from asking him out when she probably should have. But the moment was over, and she resolves to get over it and meet other people. She resolves that she shouldn't get excited when Owen was near. She resolves not to fantasize about reading the paper in bed with him on Sunday mornings, cooking for him after he's been chasing aliens all day, holding hands with him while they shop at the market, or mercilessly beating him at video games in order to gain sexual favors. She allows herself to laugh as she thinks about that last one. She rationalizes that it's his loss, but, of course, it's her loss as well.

The part that really makes Rory feel uncomfortable is that she spent lunch with a perfectly nice gentleman and all she could do was think about Owen. The truth is that she agreed to meet him to get Max off her back. _Rupert deserves better_, she thinks to herself. _Perhaps I could give it a second shot_.

xxxx

At the end of the day, Gwen goes over her desk and searches for anything that's been left unattended. She's faxed the cover story to the police that contains a plausible explanation for the rolling blackouts that Cardiff suffered the day before. Stupid space tourists and their alien hair-dryers. The Weevils are quiet that night and so is the rift. There's nothing left for her to do, and Jack has told her to go home over an hour ago. Owen and Tosh have already gone, but Ianto stays behind to go over the budget with Jack. She watches the men for a bit and finds their interactions completely professional. They look nothing like lovers. That is until the younger man passes another statement to the Captain and takes the opportunity to run his fingers along the inside of the older man's wrist. It's such a small gesture, but it's enough to make Jack look up at him. And there it is: Jack's face is full of love. He says something to the Welshman that Gwen can't decipher. It could be about expenditures, for all she knew, but he's never looked at her that way.

"I'm off then," Gwen says.

"Good night," Jack replies.

"If I don't see you, have a safe weekend," Ianto says.

" 'Night, boys."

Once the cog door has shut, Jack slams the books shut and tosses aside his pen. "Interrogation room. NOW!" he orders.

_I thought she'd never leave_, Ianto thinks to himself as he complies.

xxxx

As soon as Tosh enters the classroom, she immediately wants to run outside. It's a dance class so it makes sense that there are mirrors on the wall. However, it makes her feel uneasy to know that they will reveal all of her missteps. She looks around the room and easily identifies the teacher. She's the lithe beauty with the steady gaze, who looks over her pupils with an appraising eye. Tosh feels sick and for the first time in a week, it's not the toxin that makes her feel this way. But she promised herself in the clean room that she would take time for herself. She will try new things. She will gain confidence. She will learn to love herself even if she throws up from fear. She tries to remind that she's been in more dangerous situations and faced them with courage. She reminds herself that dancing is all about counting. She can do that. She can do anything. She's brilliant. Jack tells her that all the time.

"You work with Gwen Cooper?" she hears a voice say. The owner of that voice is a wide-eyed young man with curly blond hair. "I'm Andy," he continues. "I used to be her partner when she was a lowly PC."

In the past, she would have blown him off, but this is a time for change. "I'm Toshiko."

"You wouldn't mind if we partnered up, would you? I mean, I'm not going to grill you about work or anything like that. It's just… I don't know anyone in this room."

"Neither do I," Tosh says. She notices that most people have paired up already.

"Have you danced the salsa before?"

"No. You?"

"No," Andy says with a chuckle. "Never taken a dance class before in my life."

"Neither have I," she confesses.

"So what do you say we give it a go?"

Tosh bites her lip and nods. "Okay."

The teacher takes her position at the center of the room and says in an authoritative Russian accent. "All right, let's begin."

Tosh takes Andy's arm, and they move towards the rest of the group.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue**

**Tosh and Andy**

Throughout the dance class, Tosh steps on Andy's toes six times, but he never complains. Instead, he provides her with encouragement. When the Russian tells Tosh that she's not swiveling her hips enough and places her hands on Tosh's hips to show her how, Andy blushes, and his eyes grow wider. The polite thing would be not to stare, but he can't help himself. He tells himself that he needs to watch this for the learning process.

"Don't fight the music," the Russian says as she hands Tosh back to Andy.

"Yes, because the rhythm _is_ gonna to get you. You know, tonight," Andy says in a deadpan voice.

The teacher looks at Andy with an empty expression. "What?"

"So says Gloria Estefan and the Miami Sound Machine," Tosh says, stifling a laugh like the good student trying not the crack up over a class clown's remark. Andy is relieved that she got the joke.

"Oh, of course. Very funny," the teacher says with a dour face. When she moves on to another couple, they both snicker.

After class, Tosh shakes his hand. "Thank you. It was a pleasure."

"You… wouldn't… want to go out for a drink, would you?"

Tosh pushes a strand of hair from her face and checks her watch. Any other night, she would already be home. It's only ten o'clock. "Just one."

When they enter the pub, Andy opens to door for her and bows. When Tosh giggles, he admonishes himself for bowing. _Opening the door was good, but bowing? _he thinks to himself. _Who bows? For my next smooth move, I should just call her ma'am. _

"How long have you been working for Torchwood?" he asks once they've gotten a table.

"Five years."

"And what'd you do before that?"

_Oh, I did a little industrial espionage and spent time in solitary confinement in a UNIT facility, _Tosh thinks to herself. She mumbles, "I worked in the Ministry of Defense."

He intuits that he's hit a sore spot. Wanting to gain points, he changes the subject, "I say we didn't do too bad for our first attempt at the salsa. Before this, the closest I've ever gotten to all that Latin heat was a microwaveable burrito. Burned the roof of my mouth."

"I felt as stiff as a piece of Styrofoam," she admits.

"You looked lovely," he says with a strong urge to reach out and hold her hand.

"You don't have to say that."

"I mean it," he adds earnestly.

"I got all the steps wrong," she sighs.

"But you were trying, and eventually you got them."

Toshiko nods. "That's right. I put myself out there."

Later that evening, Andy walks Tosh back to her car with a huge grin plastered across his face. Prior to this night, every time he saw Tosh, she was always so serious, focused and confident on the job. On several occasions, she's breezed past him without so much of an acknowledgment. Seeing her in class changes his perspective. Suddenly, she's human. He sees that she's slightly vulnerable and very sweet.

"I guess, I'll be seeing you next week when we do the merengue," he says hopefully.

"If my job will allow it. Sometimes emergencies pop up, and my evening is ruined."

While he nods comprehendingly, he is a bit disappointed that perhaps he won't get to stumble through another dance with her. "Well, can I see you outside of class? Maybe we could have lunch together."

Whenever Gwen has brought up Andy, he seemed like an afterthought - someone that can be easily dealt with or pushed aside. Gwen had never mentioned to Tosh that he was actually quite witty, considerate, and charming. She never expected him to have a genuine interest in science. And when Andy told stories about being on the force, she thought it was funny that he kept apologizing for being too technical.

"I think lunch might be nice," she says.

"Sunday? How about Sunday?" Andy asks, hoping that he doesn't sound too eager or desperate.

"That could work. I should get your phone number in case something happens," she replies.

"Yes," he says, giving her a double thumbs up. Feeling less than romantic after that gesture, he impulsively gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Tosh presses her lips together, but is unable to stop the corners of her mouth from forming a smile. She clutches the strap of her bag and watches Andy jump and click his heels together in the middle of the car park.

"How's that for a dance move?" he shouts.

She claps for him, feeling very glad she didn't leave the classroom.

* * *

**Rory and Owen **

The same night, Owen anesthetizes himself with a neat double scotch. He looks around at the other patrons at the crowded club in his search for his next conquest when he notices a woman at the other end of the bar whose dark curly hair sends a shock of electricity coursing through his body. He continues to watch the woman, hoping to get a better look at her face, but her back is to him and customers keep moving to and from the bar further obscuring his view. When a young, handsome man approaches her and leans in for a hug, Owen feels as though he's been suckered punched. He asks himself, _if I don't want to be with her, why do I have the urge to touch her every time we're in the same room together? Why does this Rupert Epstein bother me if I've never met the bloke?_

He orders another drink and glowers at the couple until he sees the woman's face. She is definitely not Rory, but that doesn't negate the envy Owen felt for a split second. He is so busy staring at the amorous couple that he doesn't notice the drunk, red-haired woman until she throws herself on the bar, spilling the scotch on Owen's lap. As a bouncer takes her car keys, Jack's words ring in his ear, "You idiot."

xxxx

The next day as Rory unpacks her books in what will be her study, her security system alerts her of Owen's presence before he even reaches the door. She opens the door before he can even knock, looking a bit out of breath. "Hey."

"Hello." Owen doesn't have anything planned, and although he's a master at improvisation, his next move eludes him. So he goes for the easy opening. "I just wanted to see how you were. Any stomach problems?"

"No. I even had curry last night," she says, utterly confused by Owen's presence.

"I know I should have called before coming out here. I meant to, but I couldn't find your number."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Nah, that's okay."

"You sure?"

"I should let you get on with your day."

"Baklava!" she exclaims with a little jump. "I just made some today. It should be cool by now. Would you like any?"

"Er, yeah." Owen follows her into the gourmet kitchen and can't take his eyes off of her as she cuts up the pastry. Once she places a piece on a plate for Owen, she licks her fingers which causes Owen's heart to beat just a bit faster.

"Take a bite and tell me what you think," she says as she puts on the kettle, turning her back on him to do so. But when she faces him again, Owen cups her face in his hands and kisses her.

"Do your really want to be with this Rupert guy and have to lie to him and have human sex with him? Or would you rather be with someone who lets you be who you are?"

A worried expression makes its way across her face, "Are you sure?"

He shakes his head, "No, but maybe we could give this a chance." He kisses her again, this time feverishly, moving her backwards.

"The cooker is on!" she cries before he leans her against it. When he's about to sweep off all the items on the island including her pastry, she yells, "No!"

"You're ruining the bloody moment!" Owen insists.

"I worked hard on that!"

"Leave it to you to be difficult even when I'm trying to be romantic!"

They both laugh, and the shadow of Diane creeps in his mind, but it's only to remind him that the pilot never made him laugh like this. She hops on a kitchen stool and draws him into her arms.

"Poor Rupert," she says as Owen nuzzles her neck. "But maybe it wouldn't have worked out."

"Why's that?"

"I asked him if he believed in aliens, and he said no. I don't think I should date anyone who doesn't believe in me."

Owen chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Let's fix that cup of tea," he murmurs in her ear. She runs her fingers through his hair and places a soft kiss on his lips.

Owen savors his piece of baklava as Rory tells him of her plans for the rest of the house, letting him know that she doesn't plan on going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

**Jack and Ianto**

"Interrogation room. NOW!" Jack orders.

_I thought she'd never leave_, Ianto thinks to himself as he complies.

Before Jack entered his sex life, Ianto Jones had always considered himself a generous, yet gentle lover with a healthy and genuine respect with the women who shared his bed. And although he still enjoys soft, lingering caresses, he also relishes the Captain's rowdy, athletic love-making sessions that often require a safe word lest things get too rough. On the nights they carefully straddle the line between pleasure and pain, Ianto forgets about the cool, reserved gentleman that he has sought to become, and the grunts and moans are so loud that they have had to limit these encounters to certain rooms so that they don't spook Myfanawy. And while he wouldn't recommend this sort of activity to any couple, Ianto appreciates the trust the two have built together on these nights. The added bonus is that these go-for-broke sessions - which have included various activities such as nude Greco-Roman wrestling, judo and kinky cop/naughty perp - have been the best training Ianto has ever received for field work that involved manhandling any offenders and have certainly raised his endurance.

"Tell me I'm hotter," Jack demands.

Ianto laughs between violent thrusts which repeatedly slam the table that they're leaning on against the wall, "No."

"Say it!"

"Not… yet."

"Say it!"

"Oh, sir!" Ianto explodes along with Jack. He falls on his stomach on top of the table with Jack hovering over him, dripping with sweat.

There was a time when Jack would have immediately gotten dressed and told Ianto to clean up before he left, but times do change as it becomes increasingly clear how much the relationship means to both of them. The older man places gentle kisses on his boyfriend's back. "Say it," he purrs.

Ianto pulls himself together and slowly stands up. He faces the Captain and says with a naughty smirk on his face, "Why do I have to say it if you already know how I feel?"

The young man saunters to the corner of the room and picks up a bottle of whiskey. After pressing Jack into a chair, he takes a swig and leans over him pouring the alcohol from his mouth into his lover's.

xxxx

On a rare, quiet Saturday afternoon in his boyfriend's flat, Jack rifles through Ianto's DVD collection while the Welshman is in the bathroom and confirms that his boyfriend has every DVD featuring Daniel Day-Lewis including _The Gangs of New York_, where he looks downright scary with that freakish glass eye. And they are all set aside on a different shelf along with various framed movie stills. They all reside right under his Montgomery Clift collection - another actor with a lean physique.

"Did you want to watch something?" Ianto asks, catching Jack in the act.

Jack scoffs. "Do you? It's a good thing he isn't a very prolific actor. I can't imagine spending all that money on that stick. Do you have a thing for skinny men? Is that you're type?"

"Why can't you let this go?"

"I just didn't think you'd pick a male celebrity crush," Jack says with a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's not as if I'm going to meet him and run away with him any time soon."

"Do you fantasize about him when we're together?"

"Do you fantasize about other people when you're with me?" Ianto asks which shuts Jack up. Ianto raises his eyebrow.

"This is silly. You know I'm not the jealous type."

"Oh, I know."

"I know I'm better looking than he is," Jack adds.

"Good for you." Ianto gives Jack a small peck on the lips. Jack pulls him in tight and gives him a deeper kiss When he lets him go, he smacks the Welshman's ass as he walks away.

Ianto snickers as he turns on the television. "You ever watched _My Beautiful Laundrette_?"

"No, but I guess we could."

He places the DVD in the player and waits for it to load. "I was seventeen when I watched it with my girlfriend for the first time. Daniel Day-Lewis plays this guy named Johnny, and he helps his friend Omar open an laundrette. Anyway, turns out they're more than just friends. In one scene, Johnny is working on the shop's façade, and all of Johnny's mates are in loitering on the street." Ianto places Jack's arms around his neck. "Omar comes out and gives Johnny a hug to show him how much all of his work means to him. While they're hugging, Johnny does this."

Ianto gives the other man a quick lick on the base of the neck. Jack closes his eyes and shudders with pleasure.

Ianto continues his story as he sits on his ottoman. "And he just walks away with a smug, mischievous grin on his face. I thought that it was so cool and sexy. And after seeing that movie, it was the first time I told anyone that although I liked women, I was also attracted to men."

"You told this to your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"And how'd she take it?"

"Not very well, but things weren't great between us already. I hardly think that revelation was what did us in."

"And you never did anything about it until you met me?" Jack stands in front of Ianto, allowing the younger man to fondle him.

"Came close a couple of times, but both attempts were highly awkward. I just never found the right man until now."

The older man searches for the remote and, then, clicks off the TV. "I don't think we're watching this movie just yet."

Ianto leans back on the chair and appraises Jack with a hungry look on his face. Yet, in spite of his appetite, he is in complete control. "Take off your clothes," he says softly, but the sentence isn't a command. It sounds like an irresistible dare.

The Welshman doesn't get up until Jack has slowly removed every item of clothing, preferring to drink in every second with his eyes. He gets up and walks around the Captain with his hands behind his back until he's standing behind him. Ianto kisses his lover's shoulder and makes his way up to the neck.

Seconds later, the two men fumble their way to the bedroom, loudly bumping into the walls on their way. In his haste, Ianto wrestles with his t-shirt, struggling to get it off when a framed movie poster with Daniel Day-Lewis on it catches Jack's eye. He never gave much thought to the movie poster that his boyfriend kept framed in the bedroom, but now, he finds it distracting. The Captain removes the poster from the wall and turns it around. For a moment, both men pause, but it doesn't take long for Jack to join Ianto on the bed.

After making love, the immortal man rests his head on his lover's chest.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I think I could stand it if you slept with someone else and it was just about sex," Ianto confesses.

Jack chuckles. "When would I find the time to cruise for other lovers?"

"I'm serious," he insists. "But I don't think I could stand it if you cheated on me with someone you loved."

Jack moves up the bed to Ianto's side and is immediately disconcerted by his troubled expression. Death will separate the men one day, and after that Jack will have time to find new lovers, and perhaps he will fall in love again, but Ianto is with him now. "So it's official. We don't see other people."

"Are you sure?"

"This is our time, Mr. Jones," he says sweetly.

THE END

* * *

Author's note: FYI, "Take off your clothes" is one of DD-L's lines from _The Unbearable Lightness of Being_. And in _My Beautiful Laundrette_, Johnny passes a mouthful of champagne into Omar's mouth. There was a reason why I picked Daniel Day-Lewis.

Thank you for adding this story to your favorites, for the reviews, and for sticking with this story even after it became longer than I anticipated.

Reviews are nice. They make me smile.


End file.
